The Human Factors
by IAMiniquity
Summary: Complicated. That's life. It has it's ups and downs, twists and turns. When my husband was murdered I vowed that I would kill any vampire that crossed my path. But now, now I can't imagine hurting them, let alone ending them. Why must life be so complicated? Elijah/OC, Klaroline, Stefan/Damon/Elena. T for some language. (S3 timeline)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome to_ The Human Factors_, lovely readers. :) I started toying with this idea and I'm pleased to say that I'm, thankfully, finishing up all the plot kinks and getting down to business with writing. I'm excited for this.

It starts right before the Mikaelson's come to town, and I will be warping the story to my liking from that point on.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Vampire Diaries, and I have no rights to it. I just like to play with it's story line. :)

**The Human Factors**

**Chapter One**

_Love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is done well._  
**Vincent Van Gogh**

Life is complicated. No one is ever going to tell you that it's easy and that you have nothing to worry about, because if they do and you believe them, it's going to come back and bite both you and them in the ass. We're human, we make mistakes. We hurt, we cry, we laugh, we get angry, we fight, but most of all we _love_. We have compassion, we deal with tragedy in our own way. We morn for the loss of other people. We _feel_ when someone we barely know (or don't know at all) is going through an incomprehensible amount of pain, or suffering. It's our ability to display our emotions that makes life so complex. That makes it worth _living._

And yet, if we wanted to, we could stop making such a fuss about everything and just make life simple. We could pretend not to have emotions. Pretend like we don't care. But that would be the worst way to live in this world. That would be as though we were just meerley _existing_ in this world. No. We need our emotions. They are what makes us human.

Especially _love._ It's the strongest emotion, it's both a weakness and a strength.

The love I have for my son is enough to make sure that I will always keep him protected. Enough that I will_ never _ let him get killed by a Vampire. He was my shining star, the reason I stayed alive when my husband was murdered by a vampire. I will be damned if anything ever happens to him. As Mother Teresa said: "Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies."

The absence of _true_ strength and emotion is, in my opinion, what we call a Vampire.

I believe that we humans are much stronger and more powerful than Vampires and Witches. Without the supernatural mumbo jumbo what would they be? Us. Witches try to protect nature and protect innocent lives from being lost. They try to shelter the world from the destruction that is known to be caused by the vampire race, some failing miserably in their attempt, others succeding. And Vampires, they have absolutley no regard for human life.

What they fail to see is that because of our emotions we are strong. Vampires are physically capeable of slaughtering us mercilessly without thinking twice. They have the advantage. It's true. They strike fear into a human, then they kill that human. They are frightening and they are evil. But the truth is, up until they drain that last drop of blood from us, we have _blind faith_ and _hope_ that someone will come and rescue us, even if it is an unrealistic expectation.

And it's because of that Vampire's think we are pathetic.

I glanced in my rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of my four year old son staring out the window. We'd come a long way since he was born. _I _had come a long way. I was not the scared woman I once was. There was a time when I never would've thought I could be like this. A single mother. I wasn't a strong woman, I never thought I was _capable_ of taking care of another living being. But here I was, fully responsible for the child I have, and completely aware of the task I had in raising him to be a good man, like his father was.

Our ability to access our emotions, to have faith in a stranger, or to have hope until that final moment are the things that I like to call 'The Human Factors.'

xxx

"Momma, are we there yet?" my son complained for the umpteen hundredth time that hour. I huffed and looked in the rear view at him. He stared at me, frowning, his beautiful blue eyes glaring at me. Just like his fathers eyes.

"No sweetie, but we'll be there soon. Excited to see Grandma?"

"No." He spit the word out with distaste, probably because of his Grandfather.

I laughed, my poor mother. "No?! That's mean Sebastian, your Grandmother loves you. What about Aunt Caroline?"

"Aunt Caroline, yeah!"

"Because she spoils you," I mumbled. My sister was a pain in the ass when it came to Christmas and birthdays, always bought him things that had many small pieces. Things that _hurt_ to step on in the middle of the night when you've gotta get up and go to the bathroom.

"Mom, why did we have to move?" Sebastian asked sadly from the backseat.

I let out an audible sigh, I'd explained it to him a least a hundred times over the past two weeks, but that didn't seem to stop him from asking the same question. He didn't want to leave New York, or his Grandpa Emmett. Since he was born my father had basically been the closest thing he'd ever had to a father, and he was crushed to leave. My father, however, encouraged me in this decision.

"Because Grandma Liz offered me a job and Aunt Caroline talked her dad into letting me use the old Forbes colony house, baby." I explained.

That was the truth, but I was leaving out the part where my mom had instructed me to keep a close eye on Caroline and her friends. She was under the impression that Vampires had come back to Mystic Falls, and she thought that Care's friends knew all about them.

"Didn't you like working with Grandpa?" He was in full-pout mode.

"Of course I did Sebastian. The museum was a fascinating place to work. but New York City is not a good place for you to grow up. Mystic Falls is a small community, and the schools are good. I know, I graduated from Mystic High."

Sebastian looked like he wanted to ask me another question but he was cut off when my phone started ringing. Without checking the caller I.D. I answered.

"Nicolette Turov."

"_Nico, are you almost here?" _my mother's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, Ma, Thirty or so minutes." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"_Okay good, Caroline's excited to see you and Sebastian."_

"She better be."

"_Oh- and the old house will be at least inhabitable by Thursday. I know it's a few days later than expected but Caroline's friends are helping with it as much as they can. It's still going to be a work in progress for you, no ones lived there in nearly sixty years."_

"I understand that, thanks again, Mom. I'm going to have to thank Care's friends too. I don't know what I would've done if I'd have had to make him grow up in NYC." I let out a slight laugh.

"_I didn't want that just as much as you didn't, I've been trying to get you to move back here since you left."_ She laughed.

"Well I'll be there soon mom."

"_See you when you get here."_

Usually I like to say good-bye before I hang up, but that wasn't Sheriff Forbes' style. The line went dead before I could even try to get the words out of my mouth. I set the phone down in the cup holder and smiled. This was the first time I'd been back to Mystic Falls since I graduated in 2003. As soon as I graduated I'd hitched a ride with my father and high tailed it to live with him in New York.

It had taken me several years but I'd done it. I'd finally finished with school and police training. It took forever. Between classes, planning my wedding, then a few years later planning my husband's funeral, having a child, and the police academy, I had an incredibly busy life for the past seven years since I left Mystic Falls.

"Do you think Daddy would like it here?" my son asked quietly from the back.

I don't know what it was but I suddenly got a tight feeling in my chest, like it was caving in. Without thinking about it and without really making a conscious decision to, I pulled my car over. I got out and felt the warm sun on my back as I opened the back door and climbed in to take a seat next to my son. I looked him straight in the eyes, knowing that there were tears in mine, and told him the last thing my husband had said to me face to face.

It had been four and a half years since he'd died and I still missed him everyday.

"Sebastian, baby, you know what your Dad said to me right before he left for work that day?" I asked, the tears over flowing now.

"Don't cry momma." he crawled out of his car seat and hugged me.

"Your Daddy said, 'Nico, baby, when you're out of school we're going to have a baby. And when we have that baby I'm not letting our little Sebastian or Katelyn live in this god-forsaken city. I want our baby to grow up in Mystic Falls where their beautiful mother did.' So to answer your question, yes, I believe your father would've loved it in Mystic." I had pulled myself together halfway through my little speech as my son looked up at me. He was so much like his father that sometimes it physically hurt.

"Know what I said to him before he got in the car and left?" I asked, he shook his head. "I told him: 'What makes you think I'm letting you name our child Sebastian or Katelyn?'"

Sebastian laughed, "But you did name me Sebastian!"

"Yes, I did. And I'm glad because it suits you so well." I kissed his forehead and got back out of the car, moving back to the drivers seat and pulling back onto the road. "We're going to be happy here baby boy. I know we will."

"I think so too Momma."

The rest of the ride into Mystic was actually quite silent, surprisingly. Thirty minutes of Sebastian looking out the window and simply listening to what was on the country station. Not my music of choice but it was what my husband had loved to listen to, and it was really the only music that wasn't _as_ vulgar as the majority of stuff on the radio these days. So as far as I was concerned it was Sebastian approved listening.

I sighed, seeing the welcome to town sign. As far as down town went nothing had changed. I passed The Grill, seeing that it was quite busy, as usual. For a second I remembered the days that I had worked there with my best friend Jenna Sommers. I remembered us jumping up on the bar singing -_horribly_- along to every song we knew, totally wasted despite the age requirement, the owner of the place threatening to fire us nearly every time. Life had been so easy back then.

I looked in the back seat once more and saw Sebastian's eyes darting around everywhere. His natural curiosity getting the best of him. I smiled, no matter how much I'd loved my teenage years I would never give up my life now. I was a different person. My son is my life.

I pulled up to the familiar house where I had grown up. There were several cars parked outside, I groaned. Leave it to my sister to throw a welcoming party.

I had barely shut the car off when Caroline came flying out the door, Elena Gilbert in tow.

"NICO!" she was grinning from ear to ear as I got out of the car. She grabbed me up in a ridiculously tight hug.

"Care. Need. Oxygen." I told her and she instantly let go, throwing the back door of the car open and pulling Sebastian out, hugging him tightly to her.

"Hey Elena, nice to see you again." I smiled, hugging her.

"Good to see you too Nico, Bonnie wanted to come running out with us but she was in the bathroom when you pulled up." she laughed. Elena was beautiful, always had been. She was so beautiful and naturally graceful that Caroline had always been incredibly jealous of her. And not to lie, now that she was older I can see the reason behind the jealousy.

It was like no sooner had the words come out of her mouth that Bonnie came bounding out the door just like Caroline and Elena had, hugging me tightly too her.

We walked in the house together, Caroline still holding and talking to Sebastian, smiling and laughing.

"I must have been a really good baby sitter to deserve that welcome home from you three." I laughed, walking into the kitchen where my mother was standing.

"Hey ma!" I hugged her. "You look old." I winked to show I was kidding. She instantly pushed me away, laughing.

"Ouch, you know I'm a cop right?"

"Guess I'll have to watch my speed." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm watching you kid." Mom said, giving me the cop-eye before smiling and hugging me again.

I saw Caroline roll her eyes and sigh, turning her attention back to my son. Care had never really understood the relationship Mom and I had. If she had just said the same thing I'd said there would've been serious words exchanged. But with me it was just jokes. Mom and I had gotten along since the beginning, we'd never really had it out with each other until a few weeks before I graduated. But that was her fault, really, she wanted me to join this vampire-slaying council thing with my step-dad. Back then that was something I would've never seen myself doing. I was like "... no." We had it out with each other then. That's why when I graduated I skipped town and never came back.

I just never understood the reason behind wanting a bunch of dead people more dead. Until one of them killed my husband.

Caroline came to my side and handed Sebastian to my mother..

"This is Damon Salvatore, don't mind him he's a jackass." Someone new entered the room. Well, more like strutted into the room. I stopped thinking as soon as I met his eyes.

"Holy shit." I mumbled, shocked.

"I know, I'm irresistible." He smirked, raising my hand to his lips and kissing it.

_No, no, no, no. This is impossible._ My mind was going a mile a minute, comparing his face and analyzing him. _No, no, no, they have to be related somehow. This isn't him. It can't be, he's dead, but they could be brothers! He looks so much like-_

"Nico?" Caroline's voice interrupted my train of thought.

I broke out if my revere and looked around, then back at Damon Salvatore. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, you- you just look like someone I used to know. If you had dirty blonde hair you would almost be identical."

"To who?" Mom asked, suddenly coming into the picture with a look of concern on her face, I had forgotten that others where in the room.

"To Jason." Caroline whispered (I mentally thanked her, for Sebastian's benefit), coming closer to examine Damon, "I didn't notice it until Nico just mentioned it."

"Who's Jason, the one that got away?" Damon asked teasingly, pushing Caroline out of his face and backing up slightly. Caroline shushed him, again I mentally thanked her for Sebastian's benefit.

I shot him a cold look, whispering: "He's my dead husband."

Instantly his cocky expression changed and his eyebrows furrowed. It was easy to tell he was clueless as to what he could say.

So, what did you think? Please let me know, otherwise I'll probably just end up discouraged. ):


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Thank you to those of you who reviewed! You brightened my day. :) It'll be a few days before I update next, I'm moving this week.

**Chapter Two**

I've come to the conclusion that there is something seriously wrong with me. The Damon split so fast last night that I didn't even hear the door shut. Could I blame him? I was a complete creep when I saw him. He probably wanted to get out of there before I started saying Elena looked like my long lost aunt. I don't have an aunt but still.

But there had been truth to my statement. If Damon had dirty blonde hair and kept a five o' clock shadow then he would look almost identical to Jace. Maybe they were distant relatives? I couldn't shake his image and it was bothering me. Personality wise, as I had observed, Jace and Damon had absolutely nothing in common. Damon had all the virtues I despised and none of the vices I admired.

Then again, according to Caroline, the Salvatore's are Italian, Jace was Russian.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking about it Nico." Caroline said, opening the refrigerator. I hadn't noticed her come into the kitchen.

I sighed, "It's already driving me crazy."

Caroline took a seat across from me and smiled, "Well, do you have a crush on him or something?"

I made a fake gagging noise, "Absolutely not! It wasn't just physical attributes that attracted me to Jason."

"Okay good, because he's kind of my ex..." I laughed at this. "It's not funny."

But it was funny. She slept with a guy that looks identical to my husband. I told her this and she shook her head, opening her mouth to speak. She was immediately interrupted by Sebastian as he bounded into the kitchen and threw open the fridge.

"Momma I'm hungry!" He complained, not even glancing at me but staring into the fridge. It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't even searching for something to eat, but just standing there staring inside of it waiting for something to magically wined up in his hands. A trait he acquired from me.

"Well what do you want?" I asked politely, waiting for him to turn around and look at me, he didn't.

"Waffles!"

"What do you say?" I raised my eyebrow, he turned around, blue eyes big.

"Waffles please?" He grinned, pulling out the chair next to Caroline and climbing into it. My kid is just too cute.

I got up to check and see if mom kept any pre-made waffles in the house, luckily for me she did and there were two left. I popped them in the toaster and pulled out the butter and the orange juice. I pored three glasses of orange juice and buttered the now toasted waffles and put them on the table. Sebastian was instantly eating as Caroline and I just sipped our juice.

"Don't you have school soon or something?" I asked my sister as she was taking out her phone and texting.

"Mhm, Elena and I have been car pooling."

I raised my brow questioningly at this, coming from rather wealthy families neither Elena nor Caroline have ever had to save money. And I highly doubt either one of them paid for their own gas anyways, so why where they car pooling? I left it alone for now, thinking it was just for fun as a horn beeped outside. Care grabbed her purse, kissed Sebastian on the head, and hugged me before walking out the door.

I sighed. Mom was going to be at work all day. I had to get Sebastian enrolled in preschool today and stop by the old Forbes house to make a list of what I needed to do to clean it up. Other than that I really didn't have much to do.

"It's just you and me kiddo. We're going to get you in school and check out our new house. Is there something else you want to do today?" I asked my son as he finished up his breakfast.

"I want to go swimming." He grinned.

"Honey, it's October, it's too cold to go swimming."

"Grandpa took me to an inside pool!"

I laughed, "I'm afraid they don't have any of those here baby."

He looked crestfallen. I felt horrible, I tore him away from NYC and now he couldn't do the things he liked to do. Maybe my dad will pitch in some money to buy him a play set to put in the backyard at the house. "How about we go out to eat for lunch instead?" I bribed.

He was instantly smiling again, nothing makes Sebastian happier than going out to eat and having a grilled cheese sandwich. "Okay!"

"Alright it's a plan, high-five!" We high-fived, "So now let's see who gets ready to go into town the fastest, shall we? Looser buys lunch!"

Sebastian caught onto this game a long time ago, but he still thought it was funny to run as fast as he can around the house getting dressed and ready just to beat me so I would have to buy lunch. He knew that he would never have to buy, because he didn't have money, but I was just glad that he liked playing anyways.

I hurriedly ran up to the bathroom and got dressed, knowing that Sebastian was probably already fully dressed and ready to go. I threw together a quick outfit, just jeans and a T-shirt with a nice sweater. I grabbed a hair tie from the end of Caroline's brush and went into the living room, searching for some socks.

"I beat you Momma." Sebastian stated simply, sitting on the couch as if he had been waiting for me to come down stairs.

"Gah! You always win. I guess I'll have to buy then." I sighed, grabbing my socks and sneakers while Sebastian laughed at me. "Okay let's go."

He practically ran out the door to the car, I hit the button to unlock it before he got there. I figured he would just climb in the backseat but my son surprised me. He opened my door for me!

"Thank you sweetie." I kissed his forehead and got in the car.

"You're welcome Momma."

My kid was such a momma's boy.

But hey I'm not complaining. If he wants to open the door for a woman I'm not going to tell him he can't. This was obviously his Grandfather's teachings though. My dad has always been one for chivalry, being the curator of a very prestigious museum of European historical artifacts he took pride in acting like an 'old school gentleman.' As far as society was concerned that's what he was. However, truthfully, he used his position in the museum to have access to history all over the world. Artifacts, script, lore, anything, all about the supernatural.

That's what being from Mystic Falls does to a person.

I sighed as we already entered town. It didn't take long to get where you were going, living in this place. Another reason I left. Unfortunately I'm a small town girl at heart. There's just something about this place that draws you in.

I pulled into Mystic Falls preschool and rolled my eyes. The simplicity of this place, the building still had it's original paint and the playground looked as though it had the same play equipment it had back when I went here, or when Caroline went here. I frowned briefly as I remembered this was where I met my high school boyfriend, Mason Lockwood. He had been so full of himself. I shook my head when Sebastian got out of the car. Mason was dead, so were Logan Fell and Jenna Sommers. All my friends from child hood dropping like flies.

I was under the impression that it had something to do with the town's recent Vampire problems.

We walked into the building and I was greeted with the smell of cinnamon. It smelt like Christmas, I instantly smiled.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" A young woman, around my age, asked, walking up to me and extending her hand. "Wow, Nicolette Mason, it's nice to see you again."

I didn't recognize this woman.

I took her hand and shook it, "I'm sorry I've been gone so long that I've-"

"OH! I'm sorry, it's Charlotte, Charlotte Burbank, now Charlotte Croft though." It clicked then, I felt so bad that I'd forgotten her face.

"OH! Charlie! Wow, how have you been?" I smiled, giving her a hug. Charlotte and I had been friends, though she was a couple years older than me. We didn't hang out nearly as much as Jenna and I had but we did get together at the Grill quite often. She dated John Gilbert, which was disgusting, just after Jenna had, which was also disgusting.

"I've been good, married. I have a daughter and another on the way. I'm twelve weeks now!" She seemed to be glowing. Ah, the pregnant glow.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm glad to hear it, and congratulations!" I beamed. "This is my son, Sebastian Turov, I need to get him enrolled in preschool."

Sebastian looked up at her and smiled, extending his hand to shake hers. Charlie smiled and shook his hand, then immediately looked at me and gushed. "He's so handsome, I bet his daddy's a real looker. I didn't know you were married!"

I felt like I had been punched in the chest, I knew what look had flickered across my face by the look on hers, so I quickly recovered. "Oh I'm widowed. But yes he was a real looker." I winked at her to cover up any sort of bad feeling she had about it.

"Well I'm very sorry for your loss, Nico. Let me go get the paperwork to get Sebastian enrolled." She flashed me a look of sympathy before walking off to where I assumed her paperwork was.

She came back out and had me sign a whole bunch of papers. Fill out that he was up to date on all his shots, write off his allergies. All kinds of stuff. I had to sign that if he happens to break a piece of equipment I was the one who had to reimburse the school. Medical history, emergency contact, what pediatrician to go to. It was crazy the amount of paperwork that went into enrolling a child in Preschool.

"So what does he need to catch up on?" I asked Charlie, signing the last piece of paperwork.

"He needs to know his alphabet, and how to spell his name. And he needs to know how to count from one to fifty." She smiled.

"Ah, well, He knows his alphabet and how to spell his name. He's actually really good with words for a four year old. My dad taught him to count to one hundred, so I think he'll be fine."

She grinned, "That's fantastic. School starts at eight Monday through Friday, and ends at two. You have to pack him a lunch because we don't have that here. I have to warn you, there is a strict policy that you our the people you've listed as emergency contacts have to be here by 2:15 at the latest or you get what we call an infraction. And what that basically means is that if you're late in picking your child up more than five times in a year we have to call on negligence."

I laughed, "Wow really? Do people actually forget to pick up their kids?"

She nodded, suddenly completely serious, "A few have in the past, that's why the policy was written."

"Wow. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at eight to drop him off. It's nice seeing you again Charlie." I hugged her again.

"You too Nico," then to Sebastian, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow sweetheart."

"See you tomorrow!" He said, walking out the door and holding it open for me.

That is just too cute.

We got in the car and Sebastian didn't even let me start the engine before he started talking. "I really like her Mom, I think school's going to be fun." I liked hearing him say that. I hoped he'd be as studious as I was, so that he could get into a good college and make a good life for himself. Lord knows I wont be around forever, but I'd like to know that he would do fine when I'm gone.

"That's good Sebastian, school can be hard sometimes but you gotta push through it. Remember that." I smiled, looking at him through the rear view.

I drove back through town again, this time going south instead of north. My friends and I used to use the old Forbes house to party in, or do less than honorable things in it. It was fully furnished, which just made it easier to accommodate our activities. Now that I'm older I realize that we should have been ashamed to behave that way. Especially in such a beautiful house. Mason Lockwood and I shouldn't have done what we had done in there. It wasn't even my families house – it was my step-fathers.

I shook the thought as I pulled onto the hidden drive way. I could tell that cars had driven over it recently, Care and her friends. I was excited to see the house again. Back in the day I didn't appreciate it's true beauty, but now, as I crept out of the woods and saw it, I was awed. Somehow over the years I had been gone it had gotten much more beautiful. Which, admittedly, it was probably due to the fact that Care and her friends had been working on it. The last time I had seen it the windows were all boarded up and there were broken boards everywhere.

I'd have to have a big dinner as special thanks for doing this for me. Especially the Salvatore's, who I'm sure were just dragged into helping.

"Mom, this is our house?" My son was awestruck. I had barely put the car in park and he was out of his car seat and opening the door.

"It is, but it's also Aunt Caroline's as long as she wants it." I smiled. The only way my ex step-father had agreed to allow me to have it was if Caroline could share it. Unbeknownst to Bill, Caroline didn't want it, and therefore she said that she wasn't going to sign the papers. But I told her this would be her house if she wanted it, and since it was her house she could live in it if she pleased.

I was lucky that Caroline and I had always been able to get along well, otherwise I'm sure this would have turned out differently.

"It's so beautiful Momma! This yard is huge! Can we get a puppy?" Sebastian asked, bounding up the steps and looking inside the windows.

I laughed, "Let me get settled into the new job here and I'll think about it, okay?" I walked up the steps, fumbling with the keys and opening the front door. "Be careful in here, it's not completely safe. And stay out of the basement."

I could see the change in how it used to look from how it looks now. They had cleaned all the furniture and polished all the wood. The cleaned the floors and replaced a lot of broken floor boards. All the windows were dusted and cleaned. I checked the fridge, it was cleaned and running well. As was the freezer. Quickly glancing in the cupboards I saw that all the dishes had been washed.

"MOM!" I heard Sebastian yell from the front of the house, he sounded distressed.

I instantly shut the cupboard and ran to the front door. As soon as I came into view I realized that nothing was wrong, but some blonde man with dark eyebrows was standing there.

"I know you don't know me, I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother."

"Oh, no one mentioned a brother. Shouldn't you be in school?" I questioned, "Come on in!"

He walked in as he replied, "Damon needed my help today. I didn't realize you were coming by this house though, I was just going to check how the front door was hanging because when I left the other day it seemed like it wasn't." Stefan smiled. I had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I grinned, "I didn't notice anything wrong with it but go on and have a look. Thank you so much for helping out though."

"It's been a pleasure to help. It really didn't take that much work."

"From what I remember of this place several years ago, it did take a lot of work," I looked around, then I noticed that Sebastian had run off again and got a little worried. "I'm going to go check on Sebastian, I told him not to go into the basement but you know kids."

I nodded to him and strode off towards the other side of the house. I heard footsteps upstairs and climbed them, looking in every room until I reached the end of the hall. Sebastian was looking in a drawer in the far left of the room. He looked highly intrigued.

The room had a full sized bed, but it looked to be decorated for a child. There were toys sitting in the window sill and a rocking chair with a stuffed animal sitting in it. On the other side of the room there was a tall lamp, next to a dresser.

"What's that?" I asked, walking into the room.

"It's a toy, but I don't know what it does, look!" He turned around and gave it too me.

I giggled like a child and hooked the little loop around my finger and threw the toy down, watching it roll back up.

"It's a yo-yo. I used to do cool stuff with these things when I was a kid."

"Can you teach me?" He asked, pulling out an old book.

"Of course." I grinned, showing him a trick I used to know, 'walking the dog'. "Do you like this room?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can have this room if you want."

"Cool!" He smiled, running over to the bed and laying down. I handed him the yo-yo and told him not to tangle the string or it wouldn't work right. Then I left him to his new room and went back downstairs. On my way back to the front of the house I passed the laundry room. Back in the day there hadn't been a washer and dryer in the house, and now there was. I hoped my mother hadn't bought them for me.

I was still mentally complaining as I walked back out to the front door where Stefan looked like he was finishing up with the door.

"So, Nico, when are you going to start working with your Mom?" Stefan asked, shutting the door and opening it to check his work.

I laughed, "Monday, but it's a little silly. I really don't think Mystic Falls needs a criminal psychologist."

"Well you wont be just that, she said you'll be the new rookie cop too." Stefan laughed, there was something about this guy that was giving me the creeps.

"Yeah, but I'm primarily stuck to the desk work."

"Better the desk work than getting yourself killed doing the dirty work."

"Well considering I have a child to look after, you're right." I smiled at him, "But working behind the confines of a desk never really suited me. This allows me to be home with Sebastian every night and that's my main priority."

Stefan instantly changed the subject. "I have to go, Elena's expecting me in a few minutes."

What? Shouldn't she be in school? "Oh- Elena's not in school today?" I asked. Elena came to pick Caroline up for school.

"She's helping Damon and I. I'll see you later."

Stefan strode off in the direction of the road.

I froze. _Caroline had lied to me, and Stefan hadn't driven here._ Those were only two things that passed through my mind at that moment. This house was at least ten miles outside of town, and fifteen away from the Salvatore boarding house. Then I thought of something else.

_I had invited him in._

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Going at a pretty good pace or should I slow it down/speed it up?

Please let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a while to update, moving is serious business. Haha And it really sucks when you have to do everything on your own. But I'm all moved in now and the place is looking amazing. :)

Silly me forgot that Stefan was a total jackass in the beginning of season three, so I had to go back and make a couple changes. Stefan isn't in chapter one any more but he's still in chapter two, but Nico picks up on his creepiness.

_She meets Elijah in this one. :D_

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed Chapter Two. You made my day. 3**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Here, Nico, this is for you and Sebastian." My mother stood in front of me with a necklace and a ring. "The ring is for you, the little ball has vervain in it, and the necklace is for Sebastian."

I nodded and snatched the jewelry. After Stefan left the other night I had instantly called my mother, only to find out that she already knew everything. She had lied to me about the Vampire problem in Mystic, it seemed to be quite a bit more extensive than I had earlier been led to believe.

And now I was thoroughly pissed off that she hadn't told me the truth.

Caroline was a Vampire.

Tyler Lockwood was a hybrid.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore we're vampires, and Stefan had been compelled to turn of his emotions and do the bidding of another vampire.

Elena was a Doppelganger and she was being used as a human blood bag.

And there was a sadistic Hybrid Original out there doing sadistic Hybrid Original things using Elena's blood.

My mother made me move my son down here into a town full of things that are more than willing to kill him without a second thought, just for kicks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before." She said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah, well, you _should_ have told me. And now you have. Unfortunately now that I know the problem is as bad as it is I need to sit down and think for a while, so if you'll excuse me I think I'll go pick up my son from preschool and take him to our new house." I turned on my heal and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I was incredibly angry with my mother for not telling me the truth in the first place and I was going to show it.

It was exactly two when I pulled up to the preschool and picked Sebastian up, I asked him how his day was and he engrossed me in a conversation about some kids getting glue in their hair and all over their clothes. He was so lit up about it that it was hard not to smile and forget about the events of the last twenty four hours. I gave him the necklace and told him to always wear it, it would bring him good luck.

At home he ran straight to his new room, he'd been excited since he first saw it to call it his own. Back in NYC he'd had his own room but that was in an apartment, this was a house. He was excited.

I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. I closed my eyes and took three long deep breaths and then opened my eyes. A lot of things had happened to me in my life. I'd been through hell and high water, I'd lost my husband to a vampire, I'd become a single mother who does a damn good job, I went through having a father that hated the thought of being a father, (until I was old enough to make my own life choices, then he was all for having a child) I went through years of school, and my greatest accomplishment in life has been Sebastian.

I wasn't going to lose him due to some vampires in Mystic Falls.

_Vampires._ And even Caroline was one of them now! But being around her these past few days, she doesn't act like the ones I've encountered before. Caroline was still Caroline. If I hadn't known another Vampire that was still good regardless of the change then I never would've believed it to be true. I never would've believe that a vampire could hold onto their humanity. But even now that she was a vampire I still couldn't hurt her, I couldn't even fathom the thought of hurting her. She's my baby sister. But this town was going to need help, and as far as help went I really only knew one person for the job.

I pulled out my phone and pressed my number one speed dial.

"_Hey baby girl, how's the move been going?"_ A deep masculine voice came over the phone, using a nickname I despised.

"Daddy I need help." I sighed. "It's about the Mystic Falls problem."

"_What's wrong, I thought it was just a couple vampires?"_

"Do you think that maybe you could retire from the museum early?" I laughed at my question, knowing it was more probable than it should have been.

He took a few seconds before deciding to answer. _"I can if I have to, but I'd prefer to milk this job for a couple more years, why what's going on?"_

"The problem here is far worse then I thought. Your knowledge of the supernatural world and extra abilities would be greatly appreciated, but if you can't come then I'll just have to bug you with calls for a while."

"_I understand that, but how bad is it?"_

"Originals bad." I barely said above a whisper.

"_How many?"_

I paused for a moment. "All mom was was 'The Original Hybrid.'"

He cursed loudly and it sounded like he punched something. _"I'm coming."_

"Thank you."

Even though my Dad hadn't been there for me until I was seventeen, he'd done so many things since then to make up for it. When my mother was pregnant for me my dad decided he wasn't ready for children so he ran off to New York. He made a life for himself and didn't think twice about abandoning my mother and I until I was about fifteen years old. He called only on birthdays and sent me really nice things, but it was never what I really wanted. What I wanted was my father. Mine. Not Bill Forbes my step-father.

When I met Emmett Mason for the first time when I was twelve I wondered why in the hell he looked like he was only twenty-five, he was supposed to be thirty-seven. He left shortly after I questioned him about it. When I was fifteen my dad practically forced my mom to let me come spend the summer with him in NYC. I really didn't want to and I attempted to fight it, but to no avail. We fought that whole summer, he wouldn't tell me why he still looked so young, but he tried to apologize every day for leaving my mom and I for fifteen years. He said that he wanted to try and make it right, that he'd made a mistake. I tried to forgive him but I just couldn't, by the end of the summer I went home just as angry as I had been when I left.

But by the time graduation came around Dad was the only one who wasn't trying to force me into becoming a Buffy the vampire slayer. I decided I'd run off just like he did, and who better to run off with then the king of running off? When I did he told me what happened, he'd been turned into a vampire when he was twenty-seven, two years after he left us, and he used it to his advantage as a Vampire Hunter. I lived with Dad for a year, and in that year he taught me many things about life, death, and the supernatural. We spent every day together, which was a nice change. I still hadn't completely forgiven him though. Then he introduced me to Jason.

After Jason life was perfect. Jason made me forgive my father for being a jerk. Jason was the light to my darkness, he had such a kind and happy personality that lit the room and made everyone love him. How he fell for me, I have no clue, but he did and I was a better person for having experienced his love. He made people see the good in themselves, even if it was barely there for them to see.

Then he died.

This was how my father _really _redeemed himself. When Jase died I was distraught and suicidal. I tried to throw myself in front of a bus going fifty miles per hour. My dad pulled me out of the way before anyone could see me and took me to the hospital, only to find out that I was three months pregnant. Dad took care of me like Jase would have, he went out to the store in the middle of the night for my cravings, he helped me buy all the baby stuff, when Sebastian was born, he helped take care of him so I would be able to finish school.

Dad became Jason's substitute for Sebastian, gave him a father-figure. He did for my son what he hadn't done for me, and for that I was going to be grateful for my entire life.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" I heard Sebastian's voice and opened my eyes, he was standing above me.

I looked around, I was on the floor._ When did I get on the floor? I thought I was on the couch._ I sat up and groaned. If it was dinner time that meant that I'd been laying there think for at least three hours or so.

"Want to go to The Grill for dinner?" I groaned again while I picked myself up off the floor. I felt like I'd just drank a fifth of vodka.

"Okay, I'll get our coats." Sebastian smiled and ran off in the direction of the hall closet.

Thankfully The Grill wasn't that far away, I had a splitting headache from all the reminiscing I had been doing. Thinking about all the painful Jason memories always did that to me. If I didn't catch myself I'd end up a shell of myself, I'm embarrassed to say, and Sebastian needed his mother. Though, it's really no surprise that I ended up on the floor when I started on the couch.

That's why I try not to think about Jason's death.

The Grill was full of people as it always is. Sebastian ran off to go snatch a booth and I followed slowly still feeling groggy from the past few hours I'd apparently spent on the hard-wood floor in my living room.

"Hey Nico!"

I looked up to see Caroline and Elena, Care grinning happily and Elena just smiling at me. It was clear they didn't know that I knew just by the expressions on their faces. If they knew they would be more guarded and braced for my reaction in seeing them.

Being a psychologist has its advantages, for sure.

"Afternoon, ladies, how was your day? Skip school again?" I asked sweetly, putting my menu down and motioning for them to sit. They reluctantly complied.

"So... how'd you find out about that?" Caroline asked, looking slightly on the ashamed side.

"Well a Mr. Salvatore came to visit the house and may have mentioned that Elena was helping him and his _older_ brother out yesterday. I put the dots together." I paused for a second, when they seemed not to want to add anything to the conversation I continued, "Mother filled in all the blanks and now I know the story."

Caroline looked like she was going to throw up.

"Don't worry, I'm only angry at Mom for not telling me everything sooner."

"Mom can I have Grilled Cheese?" Sebastian asked, interrupting my rant.

"Of course honey."

Sebastian wasn't paying attention to us, he took out his Game Boy and I could hear the familiar Mario Bros song playing as he dived into his game. It was safe to talk, that kid would be buried in his game until the food came.

"Nico, I'm sorry, I should have told you-" Care started, I cut her off by motioning to Sebastian.

"It's fine, Care, seriously don't worry about it, I've had time to think about it and come to the conclusion that I don't care. I'm proud of the person you are."

She gave me a smile that told me she appreciated what I said as I turned to Elena, she's going through things no eighteen year old should have to even imagine going through. And it all started right after the death of her parents. Then her birth parents died, and Jenna. "I really hope you know what you're doing, I'm worried about you."

She took a deep breath and smiled kindly, "It's been a struggle but I'm doing fine."

"Well, I'm here to help so include me in things, please. I'm more useful then you'd think." I winked at them and gave mine and Sebastian's orders to Matt as he walked by.

"Oh I know you're useful, Mom told me about your Dad. And she told us about what really happened to Jace. That's why she wanted you down here." Care said, folding her hands on the table. "But in all honesty it's good to have you around again."

We soon changed the subject, I didn't really want to get into Jace's death with them. I told them that I had already enlisted my father to come to Mystic to help and they seemed content with that idea. Elena told me she would have to tell the boys but she was happy to have another Vampire on their side.

We began to talk about how school had been and they ordered dinner with me. We all started laughing about times when Jenna and I used to babysit/desert them. How Grayson and Miranda would come home to see her Elena and Jeremy eating a half gallon of ice cream because Jenna and I thought it would be funny to have them hyped up on sugar before their parents wanted them to go to bed.

"Those were the good days, you were a terrible babysitter!" Elena stated, clutching her side from laughing so hard.

"She really was! But as a kid she was the best babysitter ever! I mean come on, cake for dinner and ice cream all night? That's totally awesome when you're eleven!" Caroline added, laughing along with Elena "Then you and Jenna getting W-A-S-T-E-D and watching stupid kids shows with us. Some of the jokes you guys said, I mean WOW."

"Mom, why don't I get cake and ice cream for dinner?" Sebastian looked absolutely appalled, which made us all laugh harder.

"Because unlike these two you _are _my child and I know that cake and ice cream is not a balanced meal." I winked.

"Sounds like a balanced meal to me, especially with the part where you and Jenna were wasted. Tisk tisk for irresponsible teenagers." A new voice cut in from behind me, I turned around as the girls went silent. It was Damon, but there was another man standing beside him. I didn't recognize him.

"Because I'm sure you're the most responsible alchololic on the planet, I'm sure." I laughed.

Although I didn't recognize this man there was an air of familiarity and nobility about him. He was gorgeous. I was stunned into silence. His hair stood perfectly, his eyes beautifully dark and mysterious, and I couldn't shake that he was just so impeccably well dressed. I mean who wears a tailor made suit to The Grill? This man was just _too_ handsome. And for some reason, I _knew_ he was dangerous. It clicked that he was a Vampire.

"Elijah." Elena said from behind me. _Holy shit I'm staring. At a Vampire. This is embarrassing. _

"Elena, pardon our intrusion but I would like to have a word with you at your earliest convenience."

"Sure, just a minute. Oh- and this is Caroline's sister, Nicolette Turov, and her son Sebastian. Nico, this is Elijah." Elena nodded as if to tell me it's okay, that Elijah wasn't going to rip my head off.

I looked back at Elijah and stretched out my hand, he grasped it gently and looked me straight in the eyes. I was instantly lost in them. I knew he could hear my heartbeat, which wasn't helping me slow it down at the moment. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Turov."

"It's nice to meet you too, Elijah." Luckily the words didn't come out all shaky and awkward.

As Elena, Damon, and Elijah left The Grill, I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath, trying to avoid the look on my sisters' face.

* * *

**A/N:** She met Elijah. How was that for an instant connection? :D Also: Nico's dad is modeled after Emmett Cullen. I can't help it, he's the only twilight vampire I actually like. Haha But just so that you're aware that's who Emmett Mason is modeled after. XD

Questions, Comments, Concerns, or Rants? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! :D You make this story worth writing.

**Chapter Four**

"What. Was. That?" Caroline pestered, she'd asked me this question about twelve times in the past twenty minutes, even going so far as to text me the question in transit back to the house.

I wasn't inclined to answer, mostly because Sebastian was still lingering and he didn't need to know his mother felt an instant connection to a man that was _not_ his father. A stranger, at that, and a vampire. Though with Sebastian that detail would be left out. However, I am in the position to attempt to deny any connection at all. But not telling Caroline would end in her taking more disturbing and, quite frankly, straightforwards approaches. Like, say, making assumptions that would lead to me blurting out the truth just to quiet her. So, with Caroline, it's easier to just tell her what she wants to hear and get her off your back. Ah, sibling-hood.

"Sebastian, honey, did you do your homework tonight?" I called out to thin air, in response to Caroline's question. She looked at me as if to say 'Sebastian is no where around' but was silenced when I received my answer.

"She didn't give me any today." Sebastian said, appearing into the kitchen from the living room.

I nodded, "Okay, you need a bath then. Want me to start one for you?"

"I got it Momma." He smiled at me and tore off upstairs. I'm grateful that my son is so compliant, otherwise my life would be entirely more difficult.

Caroline grinned and took a seat at the kitchen table, no doubt realizing what I did. Her eyes were scrutinizing me, complete with a little glint, letting me know she was going to have her way with the scene in the Grill. It was obvious that she'd taken what really had happened and turned it into something ten times more than it actually was, knowing my hopeless romantic baby sister. She opened her mouth to speak and I instantly shushed her with one finger in the air. As if on cue, Sebastian re appeared.

"I don't know how to do it." He looked frustrated. I attempted not to grin. His father was like that, always attempting to do things on his own and getting frustrated when it didn't work. I knew Sebastian wouldn't have know how to turn the water on, this was a new house to him and he was only four. But, as I learned with Jason, letting him do his own thing and try to work it out on his own always led to better consequences than doing things for him all the time.

"I'll be right back Care and we can continue this discussion." She winked and pulled out her cell phone, typing furiously as I walked towards the upstairs bathroom.

When I came back she was done doing whatever she had been doing on her phone and had put it away. There was no sign of it on the table or in her hands, since they were neatly folded in front of her. She took one finger out and pointed at the chair opposite her. "Sit." She commanded gingerly.

I obliged as I watched the Caroline Inquisition commence.

"Oh my God! Do you have a crush on Elijah? That so bad, like, really bad! What even was that? It looked like you were both about to go riding off into the sunset! Seriously, did you see that look on his face? It was like he wanted to have his wicked way with-"

"Shut up Care." I growled, just because Sebastian is in the upstairs bathroom didn't mean he couldn't just walk right in at anytime, and even though he wouldn't understand what 'have his wicked way' means I wasn't going to subject him to that kind of phrase. "It was nothing, I'm sure it wont happen again."

Caroline gave me her 'Oh Please!' sarcastic look, rolled her eyes, and continued, "Please, Nicolette, even Elena texted me to comment on it."

"She didn't." I groaned, it was a statement, not a question, but Care regarded it like it was.

"She did. She even asked Elijah. I'm sure you want to know what he had to say." She grinned, taunting me. I hesitated.

_Caroline._ I narrowed my eyes, inwardly growling her name. I had to admit, I did want to know. What I felt when I met him wouldn't be easy to ignore. I had been captivated, mesmerized even. It was dangerous, _he _was dangerous. I could just see what Jason would say.

_Jason._

The thought of him pained me, and the thought of having a connection with a Vampire in _that_ way (because let's be honest, it wasn't a friendship stare I was giving him) was unnerving. I instantly felt like I had cheated on my husband. _You're over thinking, Nico, Jason is dead, has been for nearly five years, let him go._ My subconscious told me.

"I'm not interested in what he had to say." I expressed quietly, my own voice betrayed me.

She grinned like she'd won. "Well, in any case, Elijah is dangerous. Elena trusts him, but he's betrayed us quite a few times in the name of _family_." She sounded bitter as she said family, I gave her a questioning look and motioned for her to continue. "Ah- so we are interested?" She winked.

The audacity of this girl! "Caroline!"

She thew her hands up and grinned wider. "Elijah is an Original. His brother is Klaus- the hybrid. He was supposed to help us kill him a few weeks ago but at last minute Klaus promised that he could reunite Elijah with the rest of their siblings and Elijah spared him. Now Klaus is terrorizing us all with his creepy psycho Klaus-ness. Klaus is using Elena as his personal blood bag so he can create more hybrids for his sire bonded Klaus army."

I cocked my head to the side and grinned. How many times did she have to say his name? She must like how it sounded. "You said Klaus and awful lot there, Caroline, care to elaborate why?" She looked at me completely surprised, I internally danced in victory. She couldn't pull the wool over my eyes!

"There is no reason, I hate him just like every one else does." Her eyes betrayed her, she couldn't lie to save her life.

I gave her my '_don't bullshit me_' look. "Caroline, I know you better then that. You don't fully hate anyone. You see the good where there shouldn't be any to see. What have you seen in Klaus that makes you the exception to hating him, as everyone else does?"

"You know, I hate that you're a psychologist." Caroline grumbled.

"That's not a response to my question, darling." I chastised.

"Well, no one else but you can know about this, okay?" She said.

"Oh- sister secrets? I like, do tell." I nodded, leaning closer.

"He saved my life. I mean, that's common news I wouldn't have survived the hybrid bite from Tyler had he not given me his blood. But he didn't have to save me. And he said the most beautiful things to me when he did. I just didn't understand – it was a look into the softer side of the tyrant that is Klaus."

I nodded, remembering Mom telling me about Caroline's fatal bite from her boyfriend.

"But he's the one who ordered Tyler to bite you in the first place right?" I asked.

"Yes- but again, he _didn't_ have to save me. But he did."

"And what did he say to you while he was saving you that makes you smitten?"

She glared at me, "I am NOT smitten, Nico. I'm just saying I'm a little less inclined to hate him for that." She huffed for a second and I fought the urge to raise my eyebrow and point out that she wouldn't be so defensive if she wasn't smitten. "When he came to save me, he told me that he contemplated suicide a few times over the centuries. He told me he'd let me in on a little secret; he said there was a whole world of beauty out there waiting for me."

"How romantic of him." I stated blandly, with no emotion.

"It was, that's what I'm saying. There's another side to Klaus. But- the side that every one sees, it's heinous. I can't ignore that and I wont." She nodded her head as if that was it, end of discussion.

"Well Care. He's a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure he picked up romanticism somewhere along the lines. If he makes advances on you you can talk to me. I'm your sister and Sebastian's mother first and foremost, and those duties are more important to me than anything."

She smiled gratefully at me and picked up her purse.

"Thanks Nico. It's so good to have you around again. I should probably get home. Mom said she would be home before nine and it's almost eight thirty." She stood up and hugged me.

"It's nice talking so in-depth again, I've missed you Care." I hugged her back.

"I've missed you too. Thanks, by the way, for accepting what I am."

"Care you're my sister, there is no aspect of you I will never not be able to accept."

She walked out the door and down the steps to the drive way. Clicking the button to unlock her car. I watched as she got in, the crisp air causing chills down my spine. I would have to turn up the heat in the house tonight. Caroline started the car and turned her car around, honking as she drove down the driveway and out of sight.

I heard my phone vibrate in the kitchen and walked to go retrieve it; it was a new message.

**Caroline**

**8:34pm**

_Just so you know Elijah said _

"_I felt a pull I've felt only once before."_

_I bet Elena left something out._

_Elijah trusts her though, _

_she probably left out what he wouldn't want repeated._

_xoxo Caroline._

Ugh, Caroline. I told her I didn't want to know what he said! _It is interesting, though._ NO. It's not interesting. I closed my phone and plugged it in, dragging myself upstairs to check on Sebastian's bathtub progress, anything to keep my mind off that informative yet unwelcome text. But my mind wanted to entertain the thought of mesmerizing dark eyes as I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah!?" Sebastian called.

"Can I come in?" I asked politely.

"Yeah."

I turned the handle and pushed the door open, gingerly setting on the toilet and taking in the image of my son with a ton of shampoo in his hair. I suppressed an uncharacteristic giggle.

"What's up doc?" I asked, picking up one of the magazines I left in there earlier this morning.

"Getting clean for school tomorrow." He looked down and pushed around some of the bubbles that were in his bath water. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, placing the magazine back down, when you have a kid you're lucky to get to read one anyways.

"That guy from the Grill earlier. Do you like him?" His blue eyes looked up at me innocently and my heart skipped a beat.

I looked at him with the most sincere, mother-like face I could muster, "Honey, listen to me, I don't know that man at all. You can't like someone you don't know."_ Feel attracted to- that's another story._

"Okay Mom." He smiled, I thought he was done but he wasn't. "Grandpa told me if _you_ like a guy then he is special, and that I should like him too. He said if I don't like him I have to tell you so you can do the right thing for me. But if you like someone I want to like them too."

I grinned proudly at my son and grabbed his towel off the counter. "I love you, Sebastian, you're everything a mother could ask for." I held the towel out to him.

"I love you too Momma, you're the best." He stood up and twirled into the towel. I kissed his forehead and hugged him close.

"Go get your pj's on and get ready for bed, please."

Within a few minutes Sebastian was knocked out in bed. I wish I could fall asleep that fast. I have to be in my room and trying to sleep for hours before my mind finally settles and lets me sleep. Being an adult sucks, so may responsibilities and worries. Things that will keep any _normal_ woman up at night. I think about things like vampires and vervain, my dead husband, my vampire father and sister, the list goes on.

I guess my life is anything but normal.

There was a sharp knock on the door. I walked down the stairs and threw them the door open, expecting to see Caroline or Mom.

It was Damon, in all his Jase-look-alike glory.

"Salvatore." I nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "Turov."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I've got news for you, but first you need to invite me in," he winked.

"I think I'll pass." I grinned, knowing full well that I signed the documentation that says this house is mine the other day. Even though he could get in before, he can't now.

"I have news about why I look like your dead hubby, but if you don't want it then I can go. I don't really care, Stefan just thought you'd want to know and since you're 'creeped out' by him..." He turned to leave and I felt my heart stop.

"Come in, Damon." He grinned wickedly and waltzed in, arrogant as ever. "This doesn't mean you don't creep me out also, though, you just creep me out less."

"It's my charm and good looks." He raised his eye brows and waltzed into the kitchen. I mentally face palmed.

"I happen to be immune to your so called charm and good looks, Mr. Salvatore."

"Tell that to your dead hubby who looks like me." He winked again.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're not any less dead, you know. You said you had news?"

He shrugged, "I guess we're distant relatives. Did you know Jason was adopted?"

I was shocked. I didn't know that. I'm sure even Jason didn't know that. So much for having 'Pull' back in New York and being able to ask for favors within the Police department. I cringed for Jase, he lived his whole life believing that his family was his blood related family.

"I'm guessing that's a no. Well, anyways. He's actually the half-brother of the latest Salvatore, Zach. Unfortunately Zach had no idea Jason existed when he died. So basically, you're dead hubby was pretty much my nephew." Damon winked.

I pulled out a chair and sat down, breathing deeply. "Oh, don't do the girl thing and pass out or something. You're basically my niece-in-law or whatever, your son is technically the last of the Salvatore line. It kind of makes you family."

_Family to the Salvatore's._ Could this get any worse?

"Thank you, Damon, for informing me."

"Yeah, whatever, see you later kid." I could practically hear his eye roll as he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone care to guess who else Elijah felt a "pull" towards? Haha

Questions, comments? Please let me know! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, I just got done reading Fifty Shades of Grey the other day and holy cow. I'm torn between "This book is an abomination!" and "This book, if you take into account that she actually _likes_ half the things he does to her, then their relationship is sort of okay and I kind of like the plot." I can't believe I actually read it though, I was disgusted by the thought at first. I wouldn't recommend it, unless you can look past the raunchy naughty bits, because other than those parts the plot is kind of "Bella Swan" in the girls incessant need to be with this guy she just met. A little pathetic, but hey, we all want that 'love of a lifetime/instant connection' thing.

Anyways, thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! I love you guys! 3

**Chapter Five**

"Welcome to the force, Rookie." Another deputy said, walking past me with a cup of fresh coffee in his had. I grinned at him and continued to follow _Sheriff Forbes_ through the precinct. It was small, but it was perfect. I couldn't contain my grin as the Sheriff escorted me to my desk.

"This is your area, you get a desk, chair, laptop, and essentials, try not to clutter it too much, Turov." Sheriff Forbes winked, setting off to her office.

It was weird seeing my Mom in her work setting, like watching an animal walk on it's hind legs, the only condition she had for me here was to make sure I think of her in terms of _Sheriff Forbes,_ Boss, not Liz Forbes, Mother. I happily obliged, a job is a job. I gingerly sat at my desk and pulled out my work laptop and opened it up. I took out all the neat little office supplies my Dad bought me when I told him I got a job and placed them in specific places on the desk.

Sitting back a moment I enjoyed the look of my new desk. I was excited to finally be in my career field, sitting at what would be my proper work space for the next several years. Though, I never thought I'd be back living and working in Mystic Falls. Details, details.

"Mitch Roberts, this is your new Rookie partner, Nicolette Turov. Rookie, this is Mitch. He's been on the force for fifteen years, he's our best officer." I turned to see the Sheriff standing with a, admittedly handsome, man. He looked to be in his early forties, stern eyes, and a cold disposition. He held an air of entitlement in the way his chin was slightly raised and his eyes glaring down at me. I extended my hand.

"Nicolette Turov, nice to meet you sir." He took my hand and shook it, griping it hard. A little _too _hard, like he was trying to prove something to me.

"Pleasure."

He made no note to say anything else and even if he had, the Sheriff's phone rang loudly. She answered it, speaking in rapid and hushed tones, and then beckoned Mitch and I to follow her. She led us to her office and shut the door, finishing her brief conversation, snapping her phone shut as she typically did- no good-bye.

Did I mention that was a pet-peeve of mine? Say bye before you hang up the phone, is it that difficult?

"Our Medical Examiner, Brian Walters, has been found dead." She dead-paned.

"Vampires?" Mitch asked lazily, as if it were an everyday occurrence and he shouldn't be worried. I frowned slightly, how did Mitch know about the vampire problem? Last I knew only founding family members were on the council and were kept informed, had that recently changed due to the vampire overload? Or was Mitch Roberts just special?

"I don't know, I want you to go check it out- take the Rookie with you, I have a couple things to wrap up here and then I'll be on my way." She nodded pointedly.

Mitch huffed and stalked out of the door, I silently followed. . He was walking so fast it could be basically be considered jogging. I think this asshole was trying to lose me.

We made it to the precincts' garage and hopped in a cruiser, I assumed it was Mitch's assigned cruiser, typical black and whites with the blue and red lights on top.

Mystic Falls was a rich community, couldn't we have Dodge's instead of Fords by now? I smiled at the thought and rolled my eyes at myself.

"So, how do you like working in Mystic Falls?" I asked as he drove off the lot a little more rough than necessary, attempting to make small talk and get to know my 'partner.'

His face hardened as he spat, "Look, you got a job here because you're Sheriff Forbes' daughter and you already know about the Vampire problem. Anywhere else, you would be pushing papers for years before you get to be my partner. I don't even need a partner. I don't respect you, and in my mind you're just another liability that this force doesn't need." His tone was harsh and accusing. My eyebrows raised of their own accord.

"I didn't ask you to respect me, and of course I'm a liability, I'm a rook and should be treated as such. I don't expect special treatment, and to be honest, I didn't ask to work here- _I was asked_ to work here. I specialize in Criminal Psychology, I'm not really meant to be doing that much field work. The Sheriff put me in the most capable officers hands because, as I said, I'm not _meant_ to be doing a lot of field work. So please, relax your tone, Mr. Roberts."

My tone was chastising, it was the mother in me coming out, scolding the adolescent boy in him. I chanced a look at him and saw a slight change in his composure. He seemed a bit more relaxed than he had been before. But his face still didn't look to pleased that I had spoken back to him in such a way.

"I'm not going to treat you different just because you're the Sheriff's kid." Was all he said.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't expect to be treated differently. As far as I'm concerned, at work she is Sheriff Forbes."

He nodded as we turned onto a familiar rode and saw the other cars lined up, along with an ambulance. We got out of the car and walked towards the taped off area, where the body was. The killer chose a wooded setting, which was typical for vampire attacks. The homicide team was already here, why did the Sheriff ask us to come, again? I assumed it had something to do with Mitch Roberts, I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

I walked up to the taped area that contained the body of Brian Walters, I hadn't known him, he was one of those unfortunate people who simply moved to Mystic Falls and got caught up in all the supernatural mambo jumbo. Rare, I know. I looked as his body, he'd been staked in the chest like a vampire. I kneel-d down as Mitch talked to Brian's apprentice medical examiner. This attack wasn't vampire related, this was obviously a homicide.

I looked around for clues, careful of where I was stepping. There wasn't much, just an awful lot of leaves and... footprints? I took a closer look and smiled. They were facing away from where the victim had dropped. I looked around, Mitch was a ways off, examining the report from the other medical examiner. Why he was letting me walk around- possibly contaminating evidence, was beyond me.

"Officer Roberts?" I called.

Mitch appeared at my side in seconds. "What?"

I pointed at an indentations in the ground.

"Put these next to them and get some pictures, do not touch them! I'll send the homicide team to lift the shoe prints. Don't get to excited, it could be Walters'." Mitch handed me some numbered markers, rolled his eyes, and walked away leaving me alone with the evidence again.

I scoffed and snapped at least ten pictures of each print as I put the markers down. So much for not giving the Sheriff's kid special treatment, no Rookie would be allowed to do what I'm doing. When I was finished I trudged back up to the police cruiser. The Sheriff had arrived by then and was talking to Mitch.

"What do you think, Turov?" She asked me when I reached them.

I thought for a moment and then answered. "Whoever it was obviously knew that Mr. Walters wasn't a Vampire, but staked him as such. We're looking for a criminal strong enough to apply sufficient force to get that wooden stake through a sternum. Someone who knows about the existence of the vamps, I'm sure. But this _was_ a human murder, not a vamp attack. Have you checked into him yet? Seen if he'd pissed anyone of the other council members off lately?" I asked.

"I highly doubt any of the council members would-" Mitch started, glaring at me irritatingly, but was cut off by the Sheriff.

"Brian Walters got into an altercation with Meredith Fell the other day, I'll start with her. I want you two to go back to the precinct and deliver the evidence to forensics." She said, walking away from us.

Briefly I noticed Damon walking towards us, the Sheriff stopping to meet him. I couldn't help but think about the fact that Jason was really a Salvatore. Ugh.

I sighed and got back in the car with Mr. "I'm-an-entitled-Jerk", my new partner.

"Good catch on the prints, Turov." I heard from beside me, I looked at Mitch to see if he'd actually said what I thought he'd just said. All I caught was the fleeting smirk on his face as we drove back to town.

Three hours later I sat at the bar in The Grill, enjoying a quick victory beer. Caroline had offered to pick up Sebastian from school, she wanted to take him shopping. I tried telling her what she was getting into, but she wouldn't listen, she wanted to treat her nephew to shopping and ice cream. I just agreed and decided to let her learn her lesson. Taking a four year old shopping? _Yeaaaah._

I sipped my beer, savoring it. It wasn't often that I actually had a drink, and being married when I was twenty-one, I sort of decided to skip the whole bar scene. I remembered the first time Jason and I went to a bar together. I smiled at the memory.

We were celebrating our engagement. Well- having out _second_ engagement celebration. Insert suggestive wink here. After the fifth beer Jason was so wasted, and I was slightly inebriated myself. He was stumbling around and slurring his words, it was hilarious, then he stopped suddenly. I thought he was going to make some weird drunken proclamation of love, but instead he turned to face the bar and barfed all over the bartender.

We got kicked out afterward, and walked home in the rain. I haven't been so drunk since. But those were good times. Jason never really did stuff like that, it was incredibly rare for him to be anything less than his intelligent, passionate, and snarky self. But drunk Jason- he was incredible also. Stoned Jason, however, was a buzz kill. I shook my head at all the memories that came flooding back.

I don't know why, maybe I saw something out of the corner of my eye. But I turned to look to my right, I was shocked to see Elijah sitting there on the bar stool. I almost couldn't breathe. My trip down memory lane skidded to a halt. It was like my subconscious slammed into a brick wall and I literally couldn't breathe. This was so corny. It was like out of a pathetic romance novel- not that I haven't indulged in a few of those in my life time.

That seat was empty ten seconds ago. _When did he get here?_ He seemed to notice me looking at him. His face shifted and his mysterious brown eyes met my curious blue.

"Hello again, Nicolette Turov." His beautiful voice floated into my ears and I stilled. This was so wrong, I shouldn't talk to him. _But you want to._ I mentally cursed, my subconscious voice was leading me into temptation- and it was using a sing song voice just to taunt me.

"Hello, Elijah." I looked forward again and took a sip of my beer, fighting an internal battle.

"I understand that today was your first day working for the Mystic Falls Police Department. I hope it was everything you expected." _Shit I'm so not drunk enough for this._

Who told him I started work today? And why the hell does he have such a way with words? Oh, wait, hes a thousand years old. I offered him a small smile and made an attempt at polite conversation. "Well, we had a homicide today. I should probably take it as a sign."

His lips, set in a hard line, looked like the corners twitched up a little bit before the look was gone completely and I was left wondering if I'd really seen it. "A sign of what, Ms. Turov?"

"A sign that my career is going to be morbid and lead me to disaster- probably my death." I shrugged, taking a swig of my beer- I was almost out. "But I'm not going to be a pessimist about it."

"Hence drinking at the bar with a stranger. To a glass half full?" This time he did smile as he raised his cup of liquor to me, it was a small half- smile, the kind that only men can pull off and I felt my heart slam in my chest. I really hope he never comments on that.

"To a glass half full." I clanked my beer with his glass and we both took a sip.

We sat in a companionable silence as I ordered my second beer. This would be my last one for the night, but I would drink it slowly as long as Elijah was sitting next to me. _God I sound like a sixteen year old._ My subconscious scolded me.

"I have a inquiry, feel free to be disinclined to answer, but I was wondering what the story was behind naming your son Sebastian?" Elijah suddenly asked from beside me.

I smiled, "Are you inadvertently insulting my son's name?"

"Of course not, forgive me for the intrusion."

Shaking my head I replied, "I was kidding. It was his father's idea. I wanted to name him Mason James. But Jason was adamant on the name Sebastian, apparently he'd thought of that name for his son since he was a young teenager." I paused for a minute to swallow the lump in my throat, "I had absolutely no intentions of naming him Sebastian, however, until Jason died."

I stared down at the beer in my hands, cupping both sides. Why did I just tell him that? I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked at Elijah. His face was expressionless, but his eyes, they held a compassion in them that was so convincing, so mesmerizing, that I couldn't resist staring into them and feel comforted as he spoke.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, and the intrusion of my question, Ms. Turov. It is clear that I have upset you, that was not my intention."

"No, Elijah, it's perfectly fine. Thank you. I lost my husband nearly five years ago, it's just that sometimes it's hard for me." I replied and quickly covered up my pain with a smile.

"It would be hard for anyone, Ms. Turov. The way you've raised your son, with such love and devotion, demonstrates that despite the painfulness of the loss of your husband you are unbelievably strong."

I looked up at him, he was a quite a bit taller than me, he was looking at me with the same conviction as he had the last statement he made. Without warning I took a deep gulp of my beer and set it back down.

"Please, Elijah, call me Nico."

I chanced another look at him- his expressionless face registered brief shock before he re composed himself and gave me a small half smile that took my breath away.

"How about a compromise- I'll call you Nicolette."

I grinned, "Oh so we're compromising?"

"I would say so."

"Well Elijah I guess you can call me Nicolette."

He flashed me another half smile and stood abruptly, extending his hand to me for a hand shake. I put mine out, expecting just that, but instead he gently grabbed my hand and put it to his lips, bowing slightly.

"Until next time, Nicolette."

And with that he walked away, leaving me completely breathless.

* * *

**A/N: **I love Nico/Elijah. :D Thanks for reading! 3 Emmett next chapter!

Questions, comments, concerns or rants? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to those of you who reviewed, you always find a way to make me write the next chapter. :D I have a new story coming out soon, it will be a Klaus/OC. I have my working summary up on my Author's Page if you would like to read it and see if you like the idea. :D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Not even a minute after Elijah had left me completely breathless at the bar there was another presence beside me. I didn't even bother to look up, knowing full well who it was. I always _knew_ when he was with me, I couldn't feel it nor could I explain it, I just knew it. Perhaps it was a side-effect of our father/daughter bond?

"It's nice to hear someone call you by your full name baby girl."

"It's nice to hear it sometimes," I grinned, as my father ordered himself a beer from the bar.

"So how was the first day at work?" He asked, taking a long swig of the beer that the bartender brought him.

I rolled my eyes, "It was... work. We had a homicide, and it looks like my partner thinks I'm a spoiled little founder's brat."

Emmett scoffed in response, choosing not to make a comment. His large frame practically enveloped me as he grabbed me in for a giant, consuming, Dad-Hug. I hugged him back tightly and smiled into his chest, glad that he'd come to Mystic for me. I missed him, I hated not having him around now that we had developed a true relationship.

"I missed you kid."

"I missed you too." I murmured as we broke apart.

We sat in silence for a bit, each drinking our beers quietly and enjoying each others presence. I saw, from the corner of my eye, my dad grin and look towards the door. I looked up at it expectantly and watched Caroline walk in with Sebastian in tow. I grinned as I saw how many bags my four year old was dragging behind him, I could only assume that he had insisted on carrying Care's bags for her.

Caroline spotted us and pulled Sebastian over to a booth, he looked relieved to finally be able to put the bags down. I saw Caroline lean down and point to where we were sitting. Sebastian looked over and grinned, taking off at a run into his grandfather's open arms.

"Grandpa!"

"There's my favorite kid!" My dad twirled him and kissed his cheek. He then took Caroline into a side hug, holding Sebastian to his other side. "How have you been Caroline?"

"Been good, actually, despite everything. I see you haven't aged a bit." She winked and hugged me.

"The years have been good to me what can I say?" He winked back and then turned his attention to Sebastian.

"How was shopping?" I inquired.

"This kid is a bundle of pure energy, but I think I stayed up to speed with him. I got him some awesome new toys." She grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, too bad she'd never have kids, I wouldn't be able to pay her back by getting them toys with a million pieces so she could get hurt stepping on them in the middle of the night. "It was the cutest thing ever, he refused to let me carry any of the bags, even when they ended up dragging behind him."

"That would be my doing. I've been teaching him chivalry and gentleman-like behavior since he was in the crib." Emmett responded, giving a grin.

"He has, it's been great. We'd better be getting home." I stated, looking at my watch, confirming that it was seven, Sebastian still needed to take a bath before bedtime at eight thirty.

"Okay, see you all later. Nice to see you again Em." Caroline said, handing me Sebastian's bags from shopping. They had been sitting in a booth a few yards away- how in the... oh wait. Duh.

The three of us walked out into the parking lot, Emmett putting Sebastian into his car seat for me. He then closed my door for me once I was in the car and signaled for me to roll down the window.

"I'll be right behind you."

It didn't take long to get home, Dad was surprised by how good it looked, he remembered what it had looked like when he lived here, all run down and falling apart. We walked up the steps, he had his things in his arms as I opened the door to let him in. He looked at me grinning as I invited him in.

"You sure you want a big bad vampire in your house, baby girl." He winked and set his things down inside.

"Well- I have a few stakes just chilling around the house. Just in case."

"That's my girl." He ruffled my hair, taking off after Sebastian as he promised a tour.

xxx

Things have been much better with my father around. The next few days at work were easier knowing that there was a vampire here that was specifically here to protect my son and I, but it was even better knowing that my son's father figure was around. My son loves me very much, I know that, but he needs a male figure in his life and he gets that with Emmett around, and Emmett loves being there for him.

Emmett hadn't made any comments about who Elijah was or why I had been talking to him that night in the bar. I'm sure he knew the answer to both. He also didn't mention my accelerated heart beat every time someone even hinted at saying Elijah's name. I knew that I shouldn't be having these feelings towards him, it wasn't right of me. Jason had been killed by a vampire, and here I was crushing on one of the _Original_ vampires.

_Daddy always says, 'Never do things half-assed!' if it's gotta be a Vampire at least it's an important one, _my subconscious mocked me. I rubbed my forehead in exasperation. My subconscious wasn't helping me with all it's taunting and dramatic sighs every time someone said the name Elijah. I hadn't even had an attack of subconscious when Jason and I had been dating, so why was she rearing her ugly head now? I sighed and shook my head of the idea.

It was finally Friday afternoon, I was excited to curl up in front of the T.V. tonight with my two favorite men and watch a movie with a bowl of ice cream in my hands. I was getting set up to do just that when the doorbell rang, pulling me from the now open freezer. _I'd have to go shopping before movie time,_ I thought before I opened the door.

There was no one there, but sitting on the porch was a box with a letter attached to it.

I opened it.

_Please Join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration_. I scoffed, talk about not doing things half assed. I flipped the invitation over and was greeted by lovely flowing calligraphy.

_Would you give me the extraordinary honor of being your escort to the ball tonight? _

_Yours,_

_Elijah._

Heart Failure, death by exploded heart, whatever it was it had my heart was racing a mile a minute. There was no way I'd be able to spend a whole evening in his company. He must have known the things he was doing to me was causing my poor human heart to go into overdrive. This guy was killing me, and I couldn't even help that fact that I did not feel guilty about it at the moment.

There was a number scrawled at the bottom of the card in the same calligraphy. I assumed it was his personal phone number. Suddenly I felt the urge to sing that new song 'Call Me Maybe.' I rolled my eyes and programed it into my phone before sending my RSVP text.

**Me 4:53 pm:**

Being my escort to a ball

would be considered an

'extraordinary honor' to you?

I put the phone down and pulled oped the box that was in front of me, there was a dress sitting inside, I checked the tag, it was the rights size. How in the world had he known my dress size? Why did he buy me a formal gown? I decided to humor myself and pulled the gown out of the box.

It was gorgeous. It was red, with a white floral design going up the hip side. It was just horrifying. I was in complete shock by how beautiful the dress was and how horrible I was going to look in it. I looked back in the box and saw shoes to match. I heard my phone buzz and lifted it to my face, I could see my reflection in the screen, I was beyond shocked with my slack jaw/wide eyes and all. I hit the lock button and unlocked the phone.

**Elijah 5:00pm:**

More or less, yes.

It would be extraordinary

and an honor to escort you.

It would be elated if you were

to accept.

_Elated? Really. _I thought as I read and re-read his reply. I felt like a teenager again, all excited about getting asked to Prom. Even though my date was Mason and I had been dating him for two years. This was ridiculous. I am an adult, I should act like it.

**Me 5:02pm:**

The dress is too much,

how much was it? I'll

pay you back.

The response was nearly instantaneous, as if he was waiting for me to reply.

**Elijah 5:02pm:**

It's a gift, please accept it.

I took a deep breath and replied, feeling like I was taking a big step.

**Me 5:03pm:**

I would be honored to be

escorted by you to the ball-thing.

I'll see you tonight Elijah.

**Elijah 5:04pm:**

It is I who am honored,

Nicolette.

I couldn't help but feeling as though I had just proven something to Elijah. I had accepted his invitation and offer to escort me to the ball. I sighed and put my phone down and leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It was a good thing Emmett had gone to pick up Sebastian from school and out to ice cream, because having them here right now would have been horribly embarrassing for me.

I felt a tugging sensation from the right of me, I looked over to where the picture of Jason hung and walked up to it.

The eyes of the portrait Jason were staring straight ahead, but I felt as though they were boring into me. I looked up at it, eye brows furrowed. There was something hanging in the air, I'd felt it once or twice before whenever I've been seriously distressed about something. I had always just imagined it was Jason attempting to comfort me from the after life. But this time there was something different. I decided I'd speak, assuming that I wasn't crazy. Even if I was, at least it would help me calm down a bit.

"Jason, I don't know what to do." I turned around and slumped onto the couch. "I heard something about the after life a couple years ago, Jace. I heard that if you have your 'unfinished business' or whatever you don't pass on. I hate to think you're watching me do this. I want to think your happy wherever you are. But if you are here, Jace, please, help me. Give me a sign that I should stop."

A book to the left of me fell to the floor, my head snapped up and I rose to go collect it. It had been opened, I leaned down to pick it up and the pages started to rip themselves apart. I jumped back completely shocked, ready to scream just as the ripping stopped. Slowly I crept over to the book and looked down at it. There was only one thing left on the page and I realized suddenly, this was a book about Tupac.

"You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on."_  
__―_Tupac Shakur

It was his favorite quote. I had forgotten all about it.

This was Jason's sign to me.

He was giving me the okay.

With an amazed and weary sigh I left the pages of the book there and stood, it was time to get ready for a ball.

xxx

The Mikaelson house was entirely to extravagant.

I thought my house was bad but _this_ was just pushing it. Way to show off your money. This is like Bill Gates/Donald Trump/Brad Pitt's house. Only someone incredibly rich could've afforded this. No wonder every time I had seen Elijah he'd been in a suit. Not only is he a _classic _but hes _classy. _I smirked at my own joke as I entered the doors that were held open by two men in suits.

I wore the dress that Elijah had sent me, knowing full well that I probably looked like a real life Hester Prynne. Lord knows if it wasn't for Jason's sign earlier I would be feeling like I should just embroider a red "A" on the gown right now.

I entered the ballroom, it looked like the whole town was here, my eyes bulged as I noticed all the people. This was worse then the founders balls I had been subjected to growing up. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the marble staircase. This mansion was to beautiful, but it had nothing on the people I saw standing on the staircase.

I couldn't focus on Elijah's speech, I was busy noticing how beautiful everyone in his family was. I wondered quietly if it was a side effect of the Vampire-ism, or if they just had good genes. Their mother, Ester, was quite beautiful and her age didn't show at all, for having children as old as they were. Well- the age they were frozen at anyways. She looked quite young.

_Wasn't it customary for women to marry and have children when they first started puberty? _I thought as I watched Elijah approach me. He held his hand out to me, I took it. As he had before he brought it swiftly to his lips as he bowed slightly.

"You look beautiful tonight, Nicolette." The sincerity in his voice knocked me breathless.

"You look quite dapper yourself," I grinned, trying to recover from my loss of breath. He offered me his arm with a small smile and led me into the ballroom, holding his hand out to me for a dance. I nervously gulped but took his hand anyways. I hadn't ballroom danced in years, not since my wedding.

The dance came back to me easily, surprisingly enough. Like riding a bike. Then again, maybe it was just Elijah's elegance that made me feel like I was doing it right. We switched partners and I got paired with someone I'd never met before.

"Hello there, love, I see you're dancing with Elijah, who might you be?" The new man asked with a British accent. He was a Mikealson, I'd seen him on the staircase with the rest of them.

"Nicolette Turov." I answered, choosing to ignore the comment about Elijah, looking into his blue eyes. I hoped this wasn't Klaus.

"I can't say I've heard of you."

"That's refreshing." I smiled, secretly praying I wasn't talking to Klaus, I was too scared to ask.

"Why's that, I don't recall the Turov's being a found member of this... miniscule community."

I nearly snorted, "The whole vast spectrum of words and you choose miniscule. The Turov's aren't, that was my late husband's surname, The Forbes', however, were. Though I wasn't born a Forbes, mom kind of married into that family."

"Ah, and is Caroline your cousin?"

"Her older sister, actually."

A look of slight realization seemed to envelope the mans features for a split second before it vanished. "I see, well it seems, Miss Turov, that it is almost time to switch partners. It was a pleasure."

Within seconds I was with Elijah again. He seemed perturbed about something. "Please excuse my brother, he finds enjoyment in prying into the lives of people I tend to enjoy."

He enjoyed me? "That wasn't Klaus was it?"

He look said everything, I had danced with Klaus. I turned back to see that Klaus was dancing with Caroline. I smiled slightly, knowingly. Elijah cleared his throat and I turned my face back to him. "I'm under the impression that my brother might have a slight infatuation with your sister." He leaned into my ear and whispered.

I smirked, "I seemed to have gotten the same impression."

"It worries me." He stated, still whispering in my ear and leaning close. Him being so close was causing me was worrying me, forget Caroline and Klaus. This was enough of a problem right now.

"She'll be fine, she can handle her own. If she feels threatened by him she'll get away." I reasoned.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, no longer whispering. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Before I could question him the dance ended and he excused himself for a moment. His mother descended the steps and called out to the crowed for a toast. People walked around handing out the drink and I took one. I spotted Elijah talking to Elena and felt a slight pang of jealousy before it vanished. I didn't have the right to be jealous of their friendship.

As soon as the toast was over I walked away from the party, to the front yard- well- front property. I could hardly call _this_ a yard. I was enjoying catching a breath of fresh air. It was so quite out here, unlike inside. The cool air and breeze was welcome. I leaned forward against a statue and looked out, admiring the landscaping. _One could get used to this view._ I thought.

My moment was ended when two bodies flew off the upstairs balcony. Damon stood, looking down at his victim. One of the Mikaelson's, his neck snapped.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled, covering my mouth. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I ran towards Damon and the dead Mikaelson. "Damon what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Damon! Are you crazy?" Stephan came running out, followed by the entire Mikaelson family and Elena.

"Maybe a little," Damon stated, "Far be it from me to cause a problem."

I almost _literally _face palmed as he walked away, Stefan and Elena going back into the ball as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Mother Salvatore, come on, we're going the bar." Damon called at me, still walking away.

I sighed loudly, "I didn't know he was adopted you asshole!" I called back, throwing one last glance at the Mikaelson's slightly surprised faces as I stalked after Damon.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm beginning to deviate from the series a bit now- just a fair warning. :) Annnnnd this chapter has an awful lot of dialogue. Justsayin.

Thanks to my two faithful reviewers! **CrimsonMooon **and **Viola.J**!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

My father and I had been sitting at the bar for nearly twenty minutes now, and suddenly Damon and Alaric decided to make themselves comfortable right next to us. I rolled my eyes. After the events at the ball the night before I hadn't actually gone to the bar to discuss anything with Damon like he'd asked. Mostly because he disappeared before I finally caught up to him, but I really hadn't wanted to speak to him regardless.

He snapped someone's neck, and vampire or not that's not cool.

Really- it just gave me a reason to leave the party early.

"Hey there Momma Salvatore, who's the dude?" Damon asked, doing his weird eyebrow thing.

I scoffed as my dad decided to intervene before I could reply. "Momma Slavatore?"

"Apparently Jace was adopted, did you know? This is his great to the power of uncle- Damon."

Emmett regarded Damon with that weird nod that men give each other when they meet. "Emmett Mason- Nico's Dad." Damon shook his outstretched hand and the motion was repeated with Alaric.

I rolled my eyes, men. Emmett and I then turned back to our beers, attempting to ignore the drinking duo next to us. We sat there in silence for quite some time. I was lucky- my mother decided she wanted some alone time with Sebastian tonight so I was able to go out and spend some quality time with my father. Not that spending time with my father _and _Sebastian wasn't quality time, it was just nice to not have to filter my language or watch my actions as closely.

Damon had left and Meredith Fell was talking to Alaric now, It had been a long time since I'd seen her. I tried not to listen in on their conversation, but they were talking about a CT scan and Alaric. I turned to say hello to Meredith but instead was shocked to see Klaus and the younger Mikaelson brother, the one who's neck had been snapped last night, sitting next to Alaric.

"...just because you lot have got a killer at large. Don't mind us, my brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?" Klaus said, turning back to the bar.

"Right." Kol responded, I couldn't help but get the feeling he wanted more than a drink of _alcohol _as he was staring at Meredith.

I scoffed and took a swig of my beer. Of course drinking night with my Dad has to be interrupted by Originals. Now if it were Elijah interrupting that would be a different story altogether- but as it is...

"I think I'm going to head over to the pool table, Meredith? Nice to meet you Emmett, later Nico."

Alaric and Meredith abandoned us at the bar with two Originals. Nice people.

I attempted to ignore them as long as I could, trying to distract myself with coming up with new things to talk to my Dad about, but nothing surfaced as Klaus decided to spark a conversation with me.

"So, Nicolette, did you enjoy watching Damon snap my brothers neck at the ball last night?" Klaus asked, I was forced to face him. Kol was eyeballing me as I chose my reply carefully.

"I didn't realize my shouting of 'Holy fuck! Damon what the hell is wrong with you?' sounded like I enjoyed it. I didn't, but then I figured- eh, he's a vampire he'll be fine." I grinned, feeling content with my answer. I could almost feel Emmett stiffen next to me- he was worried. I couldn't blame him. He knew so much more about the Vampire world then I did, he probably knew a lot about Klaus and Kol.

Kol smirked and Klaus just offered a little half-smile, revealing dimples. He was quite handsome, I could see why Caroline was (secretly, or even unbeknownst to herself at this point) crushing on him just a bit. Then again, I could also see why she hated him too. He was evil, however, I couldn't help but think that there was another side to this hybrid monster. I turned back to the bar to see the bartender walking away from my dad. I looked over at Emmett to see his face flash in anger. Now I wish I had vampire hearing so I could have heard what the bartender had to say as he was walking away.

"Sorry! My prada's at the cleaners along with my hoodie and my "fuck you" flip flops- you pretentious douche-bag," Emmett shouted at the bartender.

I nearly slammed my head on the bar to keep from laughing at my Dad, but it didn't work. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. He had this abnormal obsession with quoting movie insults every time someone pissed him off- it was quite hysterical. Emmett wasn't laughing, but he was smirking at the fact that I was laughing at him.

Chancing a look at the two Originals I saw that they were both smiling as well. "Oh come on- it was funny, I know your old but I'm sure you can still laugh." I winked, downing the rest of my beer and calling to the other bartender for a fresh one.

"What did he even say?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh something about wearing a suit to a bar." He glared at the bartender once more.

"Been back in town a week and you're already making enemies out of the bartender. Better watch it or he'll cut you off early."

"I'd like to see him try- I'll hop over the counter and grab the expensive shit." Emmett grinned and raised his glass to me.

"What a rebel." I rolled my eyes and clanked my beer with his anyways.

Surprisingly it was quite silent for a moment, well, as silent as a bar could get. Klaus and Kol seemed to be doing fine- drinking their beverages and leaning against the bar facing the restaurant portion of The Grill. Emmett was halfway through his fourth beer, I was on my third. It was nice to actually be sitting around their bar having a drink without someones neck getting snapped or someone being killed. I silently wondered if that was going to become a common occurrence in my life. If it was, I didn't really want to be a part of it, but could I leave Caroline and my new-found 'family' thing with the Salvatore's?

I shook my head, the Turov's hated me- they went as far as to disown Jason when we were married. I couldn't for the life of me fathom why they hated me so much, Jason had said that they were snobs, always had been and always would be. I remember that I'd felt terrible about taking Jason away from his family. He'd always told me that he didn't need them as long as he had me. When he died, his family came to the funeral but didn't say one word to me, nor did they glance in my direction.

Looking back now I can see the differences in attitude and behavior. Now that I know about Jace's adoption I can see it. It made perfect sense. Jason was not at all like the Turov's, but he _was_ like the Salvatore's.

"Caroline! Join us for a drink?" I heard from beside me.

I looked over to see my sister standing in front of Klaus and Kol- boobs fully pushed out. I smiled, get him girl.

"Oh- I'd rather die of thurst." She said to Klaus, then turned to Emmett and I. "Mom wants to know if you could take Sebastian home- she just got called in for graveyard."

I nodded and rose to go as Caroline stalked off, Klaus following suit. Emmett stopped me. "I'll get Sebastian, I wanted to talk to Liz anyways. I'll see you when you get home." He kissed me on the forehead and sauntered off towards the door to the parking lot.

I sighed and turned back around towards the bar. Kol was still here, though Klaus had gone chasing after my sister. I honestly hoped Kol wouldn't try to talk-

"So darling, how is it you are related to Caroline when you look nothing like her?" Kol questioned, closing the space between us by sliding over to the bar stool his brother had previously occupied.

"How is it you are related to Klaus and yet you two look nothing alike?" I asked, smiling sweetly. I was trying to not provoke him but at the same time I didn't want to be answering his questions without a second thought.

"Different fathers- long story of heartbreak and betrayal. I'm sure the details would simply bore you." He was a little too close for my liking.

I raised my eyebrow and offered him a half smile. "Caroline and I share the same basic story."

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose better company than that vampire you were previously drinking with. Allow me to show you the company you deserve." He had a playful heart stopping look in his eyes that just screamed danger. He was making me nervous- I slowly got the impression that he was worse than Klaus.

"My previous company happened to be my father- so I don't exactly like what you were insinuating here, but I'm sure your company isn't much better than a serial rapists, Kol."

To this he had the _audacity_ to GRIN. What in the world? "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues. Though, I can't see what Elijah is so captivated by, you're rather alluring but-"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be around you, Kol." A new voice chimed in, it was Alaric. I smiled slightly at my semi-savior.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care," Kol stated.

Kol turned to face Alaric, I didn't see it coming I'm sure Kol didn't either. Alaric jabbed him in the heart with what I'm sure was a dagger coated in white oak ash. I gasped as Kol's body started to wither and followed Alaric and Meredith out of the bar. I have honestly no idea why- but I was suddenly boiling with rage.

"What the hell?" I yelled, "He didn't do anything to you! He was just out drinking with his brother! I guess people can't even get drinks in this town without someone deciding to kill someone! What is it with Mystic Falls that makes this shit okay? Just because he's an Original and _probably _a murderous one doesn't make it okay to-"

I was preparing to give even more of an earful when, Stefan, and Alaric were thrown into opposite walls as Klaus pulled the dagger out of Kol's heart. Damon stood there with his face all scrunched up in anger. I was absolutely furious, still, but silently applauding Klaus for coming to his brother's rescue.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus said to Damon.

"Do it, it's not going to stop Ester from killing you." Damon replied. _This is no time for snide comments from you, Damon. _I mentally scolded.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus questioned, swaggering closer to Damon. I actually started to fear for Damon's life.

"You didn't know I was friends with your Mommy? Yeah we have a lot in common, she hates you as much as I do."

"I suggest you leave before I kill you as well." Klaus said to me as I opened my mouth to scold Damon for being a total dick.

I thought about it for just a moment. Leaving Damon to his death seemed incredibly cowardly, I made the split decision to stay but Damon's face told me to go. He moved his head for me to leave. I backed away slowly and turned to run up the stairs, worried about Damon and shocked that Klaus had actually let me go.

"Leave him."

I ran smack dab into Elijah's chest. He held me by the arms but wasn't looking at me as he looked down at Klaus, I could see the Elijah had previously looked like Kol when he'd had the dagger in his heart. I mentally scoffed, something was going on that no one had decided to clue me in on. Shocker.

Oddly, I felt safe now that Elijah was standing here.

"We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah said, still grasping me tightly. I couldn't see everyone but suddenly I didn't really want to.

"What did mother do?" Klaus asked. When Elijah didn't answer he said again: "What did she do Elijah?"

Elijah looked down at me for the first time, "Go home."

I didn't need telling twice as I booked it out of there. I only heard Elijah going down the steps as I made it to my car and was instantly starting it. It wasn't that I didn't care about Damon and Stefan, but I had a son to care about and I wasn't hanging around just to that Klaus could kill me.

_Fuck this. _I thought as I drove home. _I did not sign up for Original drama. I just wanted to help my mom kill a few vampires, that was all._

As soon as I was in the drive way I pulled my phone out and sent a text to my sister.

**Me 8:53:**

_I'm staying out of this Care, I can't do it._

_I have Sebastian to worry about._

I didn't have to wait long on a reply.

**Caroline 9:00:**

_I don't blame you._

* * *

**A/N: **It's shorter than my average chapter, I know, but I promise the next one will be longer and better. :D This is the last one where Nico is actually apart of the series action, so no more dialogue from the actual show will be incorporated. I promise.

Thank you for reading! Review pretty please? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So... I've got a lot of Rebekah in this chapter, mostly because right now she's one of my favorite characters in the series. Rebekah has this edge that's unlike any other character and I like it. Nico's alliance with Rebekah will come in handy in the future. :D

On a side note this is pretty much a short filler chapter, sorry loves. :o

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, my inbox got cluttered so if I didn't reply to you it's because I'm seriously horrible at organization!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"What can I do for you, Rebekah?" I asked at the blonde original on my doorstep. I was shocked, to say the least, when I heard the knock on the door and opened it to see the youngest Mikaelson. I had been staying out of the action for a week, instead spending my time with Sebastian and my father, but I had been kept informed.

Caroline had informed me that the night they put the dagger in Kol's heart Elijah had taken Elena and held her captive in an underground cave. Rebekah was the one to watch over her whilst her brothers were attempting to stop their mother and brother, Finn, from killing them. In the end- Damon killed Bonnie's mom to stop Ester from killing the Originals. All was good once more in the vampire world.

For now.

"You could invite me inside." She stated pointedly, giving me a look that was probably meant for me to be intimidated by. I was, but I tried not to show it.

"I don't think so."

"Suit yourself, I just wanted a little tea and someone to chat with what with all the testosterone in my house." Rebekah waved it away but remained on my porch.

I thought for a moment. Tea and someone to chat with? Seriously?

A better question: Why me?

"And you want to chat and have tea with me, a lowly human, of all people?"

She looked floored for a moment but quickly recovered and turned on her heel. "If you don't want to that's fine."

Without thinking I responded. "Come in, Rebekah." Probably not my best idea.

Better to make her a friend than make her an enemy. Though I wasn't sure how I felt about her being able to come into my home now. Elijah still hadn't been invited in. Then again he'd actually have to come over for me to do that. I sighed and filled the tea kettle, setting it on the stove while Rebekah made herself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"Your house is small." She stated.

I rolled my eyes, my house was actually rather large. But holing her brothers' in comparison it was like a condo. "Only because you're used to mansions and miles of property."

"Don't forget castles with moats and knights to protect."

I got the feeling she was only partly joking with me. I turned around to smile at her and took a seat across from her at the table.

"So, what did you all do, compel a kingdom into thinking you were royals?" I paused then continued, "Well, technically, you sort of are royals with your own kingdom I suppose. But you don't really try to rule the vampire world."

"You'd be surprised by the things we've done, even Elijah." She smiled. This was a side of Rebekah I don't think many people had seen before. "But no, we haven't really tried to rule the vampire world. The only true rule was to make sure that we weren't exposed, though that's what compulsion is for. Other than that my brothers and I never truly cared what the vampires did- as long as they didn't get in the way of what we were doing."

I nodded in response, "Like a unconcerned parent."

Rebekah shrugged, "We aren't babysitters, we're Originals. We don't have to explain ourselves, our race should simply respect and listen to us. We are the only reason they live."

"If there's anything I've realized about people, Rebekah, it's that no one blindly respects or follows anyone anymore. I guess that's where the idea of democracy was breed- trust equals respect. Creation be damned." I offered, standing to pour us some tea. "Well, unless you're religious." I winked as I came back.

"For a human you're rather insightful."

"I'm a psychologist, I work with matters of the mind for a living."

"Interesting, do you have a psychological opinion on vampirism?"

I thought for a second, did I? "That would require some thought. I don't think that Vampirism is psychological- what would be is the need to feed. The mind is a powerful tool, especially for a vampire. I'm sure if a Vampire tried for a century the need to feed on human blood would become less frequent. Though that's just an idea."

"Interesting. Maybe we'll have to find out one of these days, though I do not believe in the idea. A vampire should embrace their true nature."

I nodded in understanding, "However a vampire, to survive, does not have to kill. I can see losing control as a young vampire, but after a while I can see that vampires should be quite capable of controlling their blood lust to the point where they don't completely drain someone of blood. There can be a happy medium."

Rebekah looked at me as though she was internally laughing at me. "I don't think there can ever be a happy medium between vampires and humans. We are predators."

I shrugged and smiled, "Judging by the amount of Vampires that fall in love with humans I'd have to disagree with you."

"Love is a vampires greatest weakness- as Nik always says. Just ask Elijah, he can tell you that the statement is true from years of falling for mortals."

She sipped her tea casually, as if she hadn't just provoked my heart to go into overdrive. She was looking at me now, I couldn't help but feel as though she was laughing at me internally since she stood at my door. Her eyes seemed as thought she was looking right through me and somehow exposing all of my secrets. I had known she hadn't come over just for tea and a chat, it was a test of some kind.

All I could do was sit back and hope I was passing it.

"Momma!" I heard the door get shoved open as Sebastian came running into the house. When he saw me at the kitchen table he bounded in and latched himself onto me in a warm child-like hug. I smiled and lifted him onto my lap, suddenly worried about what Rebekah could do to him. I hoped she had a bit of humanity inside of her that would see that my son was an innocent.

"Sebastian this is Rebekah- Rebekah this is my son Sebastian."

Sebastian got off my lap and walked around the table to Rebekah, hugging her side. "Hi Rebekah, are you my mom's friend?" He smiled at her.

Rebekah looked completely shocked that someone, let alone a _child _could be hugging her as if she were family. I suspected even her own family didn't randomly hug her for no reason when she stiffened but put one arm around Sebastian in a short, and very awkward, hug. She looked like she was completely at loss for words and didn't have a clue how to reply to his question.

"I'd like to think we were at least acquaintances." I answered for her as Sebastian withdrew from Rebekah to come back to me.

"Grandpa told me to tell you he went to the store. I have to have crayons for my homework." Sebastian said, dropping his coat and backpack on the floor of the kitchen and taking off to his room.

I grimaced and in my most reprimanding tone I called, "Sebastian Dean!"

He immediately knew what he did and ran back into the kitchen to collect his things. "Sorry Momma," he said as he put his things away. He then came back into the kitchen to kiss my cheek then ran back out.

I turned my attention back to Rebekah and smiled when I saw that her face was contorted in what I could only explain as compassion.

"Sorry, where were we?" I smiled.

"You know," she seemed to be contemplating her words carefully, "your son is quite adorable." I had and idea that this statement was quite out of character for her as she immediately changed topics. "Anyways, I should be going now."

Rebekah stood to leave and I followed her to the door, "Thanks for stopping by Rebekah, you're welcome here anytime- as long as you don't mean any harm to my family." I winked.

She flashed out without saying anything.

"Why was Rebekah here?" I heard from the right of me.

I looked over to see Stefan standing there with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes as his stance and smiled. When I first met Stefan I was scared of him, Caroline told me that at that time Stefan was coming down off a Ripper binge and was being basically controlled by Klaus. Now Stefan was doing much better but he still had yet to come back into control of himself completely. Damon has been helping him- or so I'm told. But the last few times I've seen Stefan I haven't been afraid of him. I guessed it was because whatever his brother was doing was actually working.

I actually quite enjoy Stefan now.

Has nothing to do with the whole "I'm the mother of the last human Salvatore." Maybe.

"No idea really- she came by and we had tea and talked about the psychology of the Vampire." I shrugged as he followed me inside.

"The Originals are not trustworthy- they will do or say anything to get what they want. You have to be careful Nico." Stefan reprimanded like a controlling father.

"I think that's with all Vampires, Stefan. I'll be fine, I swear."

"Please be careful." He said, taking a seat on the couch.

_Please make yourself comfortable, Stefan, I insist. _I scoffed mentally.

"Mom what's for dinner- hi." Sebastian said while bounding downstairs noticing Stefan sitting there.

"Hey Sebastian," Stefan smiled, getting up from his seat and walking over to him. I realized right then that Stefan and Damon had yet to actually _meet _their last living relative. They had both encountered him but they hadn't known at that time of their relation to him.

Caroline had told me what happened to the last living Salvatore- Zack. Damon had been in a stage where he didn't care about who he killed as long as he achieved his idea of end results. So Damon had killed him. I was told that Stefan didn't take it very well because unlike Damon, Stefan appreciated his last living relative, and was hurt when he died.

"Sebastian, this is your Uncle Stefan. He was related to your father." I introduced, suddenly eager for Stefan to have another family member aside from Damon.

As he had with Rebekah, Sebastian marched right up to Stefan and hugged him around the legs because he wasn't tall enough for the waist. Stefan's face was priceless and I could see now why everyone called him the good brother. He was smiling brightly and the sincerity of it was almost blinding in itself. The scene was so adorable that I quickly took my phone out and snapped a quiet picture before my son stood back. _Oh yeah- this is getting developed._ I nodded with approval and slipped the phone back in my pocket.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you it was going to be short. It's nearly half the length of my typical chapter- but the next one will be fabulous. It has Elijah.

Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long, I'm keeping up with three stories now so it's kind of crazy. Mostly I can blame Tumblr though, I've become hopelessly addicted. Follow me if you have one. IAMiniquity. :D

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Caroline** 9:43pm

Matt just killed Finn.

Bonnie unlinked them.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah

and Kol are still alive.

I exhaled a sigh of relief reading that Elijah and Rebekah were still alive. I'd been told that they had some white oak stakes and that the Originals were linked. I'd even gone as far as to text a warning to Elijah that there was a white oak stake floating around and he should be careful. He didn't respond. After my split second of relief over Elijah being alive I suddenly became furious. They had just taken Finn's life. Er, afterlife.

Finn, who slept in a box for nine hundred years because of his own brother. _Nine hundred years_. So pathetic and tragic. Come to think of it, Caroline mentioned that he'd _just _been reunited with his love, and she still loved him. They could have been together. She'd, I believe her name was Sage, been waiting for him for nine hundred years, and this was the second time they had been torn apart. Only difference is that this time it was for good.

Finn wasn't even a psychopathic murderous Vampire like Klaus.

And yet they killed him to protect Elena from Klaus.

Killed_ Finn _to protect_ Elena _from _Klaus._

And then they weren't even linked anyways so they killed Finn for no reason.

Show me the logic?

You can't, it's not there.

I decided I wouldn't reply and tossed my phone onto my bed as I left my room. It baffled me how much my opinions on Vampires had changed in the short amount of time that I had been back in Mystic Falls. Do I consider myself corrupted? No I don't. My sister is a vampire, my father is a vampire, my sons' uncles are vampires, my husband was killed by a vampire. It seems my life was meant to be tangled with them, whether I wanted it to be or not.

The doorbell rang and I glanced over at it, wondering who it could be at ten at night. Dad was out with Mom, which was shocking in itself, Sebastian was spearheading the night with Aunt Caroline, and I was praying that it wasn't a surprise visit from the Salvatore's. At this point I would take a crying Rebekah over the Salvatore's because I was just that angry about them killing Finn. Sighing, knowing it was probably a Salvatore wanting to hang out with Sebastian, I wretched open the door full prepared to give them a lecture about late night activities for children.

"Sebastian's not here-" My speech feel flat as I saw that it was Elijah, his face softer than usual. "Elijah?"

He didn't say anything, he simply stood there looking straight forward. To be completely honest I don't think he knew what had compelled him to be standing there on my porch in the first place. The look on his face said it all. His eyebrows were knit together- instead of his typical expressionless face I could see a twinge of distress across his beautiful features, his mouth slightly agape in shock.

The back of my mind screamed '_Finn_.' As soon as I realized why Elijah was standing on my porch staring straight ahead I took two strides out of the door and latched onto him, cradling him against me as his body went from stiff and cold to soft. His left arm snaked around my waist and his right hand grabbed the back of my head as I hugged him.

Regardless of the circumstances of this embrace; I couldn't help but notice how well I fit with him like this. My head stopped just at his chin. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how good it felt to be there. Bu these were not normal circumstances- I had to ruin the moment.

"Caroline just told me, I'm so sorry." Was the best I could come up with.

"Thank you." Was all he said as we separated.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked with no hesitation whatsoever, Elijah wasn't going to hurt my family. I was trusting him.

He seemed to pick up on that and offered a small, almost non existent, half-smile as he entered the house.

"I'll put on some tea."

As I was walking away I felt his strong hand wrap around my forearm, effectively stopping me. I turned to face him, his hand sending what felt like fire through me. I searched his eyes, wanting to help him, desperate to know what he needed me to do. His hand raised and he looked me in the eyes as his hand cupped my face.

"Distract me." He asked, but looking at him I could tell it was more like a plea.

I realized instantly he was on the verge of destroying everything he could. He'd spent years trying to reunite his family and when he'd finally succeeded the brother that he'd been kept from the longest had been murdered in cold blood.

I did the only thing I could do to distract him without being forward. I walked us over to the couch and sat down.

Then I started talking.

He just sat and quietly listened to me.

I went on about my relationship with Sebastian, how I was incredibly grateful to my father for helping me raise him. I talked to him about how I hadn't known I was pregnant until after Jason's death, told him everything about my relationship with my father- and the fact that he is a vampire/vampire hunter. (And made sure to mention that Dad wasn't going to make attempts on their lives.)

I was running out of things I was willing to confess to him by the time he finally snapped out of the trance he was in. I was in the midst of telling him the story of when I taught Sebastian how to ride a bike when his head snapped to look at me. There was a look of such intensity in his eyes that I stopped talking mid-word. I had to admit- it was a little frightening at first. He could rip my head off without even tugging that hard if he wanted to.

Startled I quickly went over everything I had said in my head to be sure I didn't say something offensive. Then I thought; He probably wasn't even listening to a word that I said. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

But he took me by surprise when he spoke. "Thank you, Nicolette, for the distraction."

I didn't know what to say, so I stuttered my reply. "You're welcome."

Elijah didn't make a move to leave, which was fine by me because I really didn't want him to leave. Instead he sat back a little bit and seemed to get a bit more comfortable on my couch. It was clear he had no intentions on leaving any time soon. Instead of commenting I just sat back on the couch as well, pulling my legs up and sitting cross-legged.

"Would you share a few more stories of your life with me?" Elijah calmly asked, turning his head to face me once more and leaning his arm against the arm of the couch.

"I really only have one more big story to tell. I'm not so sure you want to get into that, to be quite honest." I answered.

The only subject I hadn't really touched was Jace.

Elijah raised his eyebrow, "I see."

Thinking quickly I asked him; "Would you share some stories of your life? I mean... you're a thousand years old, I bet you have some great ones."

I silently hoped that didn't bring up painful family memories.

"There are many memories that I hold dear to me from this prolonged existence. One that particularly stands out, without divulging into tedious family affairs, is from when I was human. I grew up here, in Mystic Falls, a thousand years ago."

"That explains a lot." I stated. He looked at me questioningly, "The Mystic Falls curse- all the vampires always lurking, the hunters born here, Elena being here, it all pretty much fits into the fact that the Originals lived here. It's like cursed land."

The corners of his mouth tugged upward for a split second, "The Mystic Falls Curse." I could almost hear his eye roll.

"Please, continue your story."

"I was fourteen, we we're running low on meat and so I was told to go hunt for the family. Father was busy in the village that day so the task had been appointed to me, the eldest son. I sat in the corner of a meadow, a meadow which still exists today, and waited for what seemed like hours. I grew tired, patience was not a virtue but a dreadful bore to me as a young boy."

"Finally a deer walked slowly into the meadow, I was preparing for my kill, jovial with the fact that I would bring home something so large. It was a show of skill back at that time, bringing home something for the table that was larger then a rabbit. Stealthy as possible I crept towards the deer, my sword in hand. The deer, having senses more heightened than my human self, heard me coming and bolted before I could get within killing distance."

"I remember feeling dejected as I went back to my previous position, I had had such a hope that I would catch the deer I had forgotten how easily it could hear me coming and bolt. I sat once again for hours, many animals coming and going but none large enough to give me the satisfaction of a good kill to show off to my family. Again, a deer came into the clearing. This time, a strong buck."

"I had been sitting for so long that this time, I wasn't letting it go. I had realized in my reflection that I had been to hasty with the doe, and that now I had to be slower, more patient. I didn't move. The buck slowly grazed closer and closer to where I was hiding. When he was close enough I sprung up and drove the sword through his neck. My family was proud when I carried a buck home."

Elijah looked at me, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a half-smile, his eyes softening fondly at the memory. "That was the day I learned how to be a patient man. That is my favorite story of when I was human, I've never shared it before."

I sat there in awe of his story and that fact that he'd never shared it before. I didn't quite know what to say to it. I suddenly felt a swell of pride in the fact that he'd gone out into the wild and killed a deer for his family to have food. That he was a provider. I suddenly was hit with the fact that Elijah _really_ _was_ a thousand years old. He's from a time where men took care of the families, he'd lived through the centuries of women suppression but everything in my being told me he never suppressed a woman.

My heart felt like it was going to explode with adoration, there was no denying it and no questioning it any more. I had feelings for this vampire.

"Thank you for sharing it with me."

His look suddenly grew intense, "I find myself often wanting to share with you what I have not share with others."

He had a way of rendering me speechless, again I didn't know what to say to him so I went with the most basic statement I could. "Then share, I'll be here for you."

Even though _I _thought that this was the most simple statement I could muster his face said differently. It was as though I had just given him the most precious gift he could ever imagine being given. I hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten to me during his story, how he's closed the space between us on the couch as he had captivated me with it. Now- it was the only thing I could focus on as his face was inches from mine.

It was as if time has stopped, in this moment I could feel my heart beating dramatically against my chest. His eyes locked with mine as he lowered his face. He was radiating passion as he dipped down, I barely registered his knuckles slightly brushing my cheek, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. Slowly, gently, he dropped his lips to mine.

My body ignited with fire at the touch, it was as if I had been lit like a match. His lips were pressed against mine in the lightest and sweetest, yet tempting and seductive, way imaginable. I barely had time to react. Almost as soon as it was there it was over again, and he'd pulled back.

"Thank you, Nicolette. I will see you soon." He said, staring into my eyes with an intensity that matched what I was feeling.

He instantly flashed out and I was left on the couch, wondering if he'd felt the same things I'd felt- and if he thought the same thing I did.

_This was more than a crush._

* * *

**A/N: **Nine chapters and we have out first kiss!

Let me know what you think! Your thoughts are what matters most to me.


End file.
